Uzumaki Nara
by Uzumaki Nara Santo
Summary: naruto adalah anak disingkirkan klan namikaze karena di anggap keluarganya akan mengganggu pertumbuhan sang kakak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang membutuhkan kasih sayang khusus dan ia di adopsi oleh shikaku Nara dan yoshino Nara. Dapatkah dirinya memperoleh kedamaian ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : T+

Pair : naruto x shizuka

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,maybedojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo ,

Summary: naruto adalah anak buangan klan namikaze karena di anggap anak lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan sang kakak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang di adopsi oleh shikaku Nara dan shikaruma Nara. Dapatkah dirinya sebagai anak buangan memperoleh kedamaian ?

Maaf saya agak ngawur. Jadi yang akun ini sebenarnya aku lama yang sebenernya aku lupa passwordnya dan aku buat akun lagi di cerita uzumaki nara Naruto. Nah Kemaren kan aku lama gk buka ffn. Tiba Tiba ngasal ngasal pass Ama id ke buka yang lama dan kepost deh chap 13

Dan terjadi lagi. Karena jarang update keluar dan gabisa masuk

Lagi. Maap Maap Maap. Saya akhirnya join di Facebook deh.

Moga moga gk kenapa kenapa karena akun ini. Udah fix dari facebook

Happy reading

.

.

.

Namanya adalah uzumaki nara naruto seorang anak berumur 12 tahun anak kandung dari namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina

Tapi Kenapa dia memakai marga klan uzumaki dan nara. Padahal orang tua nya adalah namikaze dan uzumaki

Penyebabnya simpel karena ia dianggap kurang ada bersaing dan ditakutkan pertumbuhan kakak nya Menma namikaze sang jinchuriki kyuubi.

Mereka telah mengabaikan naruto dan membuang naruto

Mulai saat itu naruto memakai marga uzumaki. Dan nara, mungkin kalian mengenal nama klan itu dari kepintaran memikirkan strategi bukan?

Naruto memakai marga itu karena ia di adopsi oleh shikaku nara dan Yoshino nara

Tanpa di sadari. Ia ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ia bagaikan anak spesial secara Tiba tiba dengan alasan yang aneh. Secara tiba tiba ia dapat menguasai hal itu

Soal kekuatan ia memiliki 4 macam elemen yaitu fuuton, Katon, suiton, dan doton.

menguasai beberapa teknik dari klan nara serta elemen aneh yang pernah disebut oleh shikaku yakni kekkai tota jinton Yaitu memanipulasi debu yang katanya hanya dimiliki oleh nindaime dan sandaime tsuchikage yaitu muu dan oonoki

Dan sebuah kekuatan spesial yaitu dapat membuka gerbang hanchimon tongkou seperti guy-sensei walau hanya sampai gerbang yang yang kelima sekian pengenalan awal dari Naruto minna

FLASHBACK

6 tahun lalu

Dibawanya tas yang sangat besar. Dirinya telah diadopsi oleh keluarga nara karena keluarga namikaze telah menyerahkan dirinya dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Ia adalah anak yang di anggap akan mengganggu pertumbuhan kakaknya namikaze Menma yang merupakan jinchuriki kyubi yang telah di segel oleh sarutobi hiruzen dengan shiki fujin.

Tak berapa lama ia telah di depan mansion nara.

Ada 3 orang di sana. Salah satunya memiliki ciri bermuka malas dengan bekas sabetan benda tajam di mukanya.

"Apakah kau uzumaki naruto?" Tanyanya kepada naruto dan di balas dengan cara mengangguk tanda ia menjawab iya

"selamat datang di keluarga nara naruto-kun" kata seorang ibu di sebelah kiri orang tadi

"perkenalkan namaku nara yoshino dan aku adalah kaa-chan mu mulai sekarang. Dan orang pemalas di sebelah kanan ku adalah tou-san mu yang bernama nara shikaku dan yang di sebelah kiri ku adalah nara shikamaru yang merupakan saudara mu" kata yoshino dengan semangat

Naruto pun mulai tersenyum bahagia karena ia akan memulai kehidupan baru dengan keluarga baru dan mungkin kasih sayang yang sebenarnya

"aku mulai saat ini adalah uzumaki nara naruto yang merupakan anak nara shikaku dan nara Yoshino dan saudara dari nara shikamaru" setelah ia berucap demikian ia lalu memeluk mereka semua sambil sedikit mengeluarkan air mata bahagia karena ia bagaikan memulai kehidupan baru dan dengan cerita baru

End flashback

Itulah kisah seorang naruto di awal dengan keluarga nara yang mulai membantu kan mengeluarkan potensi terbesarnya

Dan disinilah ia telah di terbangun di sebuah futon dengan muka yang mulai masuk masa remaja karena oleh seseorang disebelahnya

"Oii naruto ...Bangun... Kaa-chan menyuruh kita cepat bangun Karena ujian genin hari ini" kata saudara angkatnya Yaitu shikamaru nara di samping nya padahal shikamaru sendiri juga melanjutkan tidur nya

"Iya shika" setelah berkata demikian naruto melangkah ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya

Setelah mandi, kini ia memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dan jaket berwarna orange tanpa lengan yang terdapat lambang uzumaki di punggung dan lambang klan nara di lengan baju kiri di sertai celana hitam ( kayak di the last tapi memakai celana hitam )

dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah tanpa kumis kucingnya (rambut pendek juga kayak di the last )

Ia pun turun ke bawah dan duduk di meja makan dengan shikaku, Yoshino dan shikamaru

"Ohayou Kaa-chan, tou-san , dan saudara Nanas " kata naruto dengan riang kepada ketiga orang tersebut

"Ohayou naruto/naruto-kun/baka" kata 2 orang tua dan 1 anak yang berada di meja makan.

Dan mereka makan di iringi canda tawa

"Naruto-kun dan shikamaru-kun. Kaa-chan ingin kalian menunjukkan sedikit kemampuan kalian selama ini. Kaa-chan tidak ingin kalian diremehkan. Termasuk naruto , kau harus menunjukkan kepada hokage bodoh itu kalau kau kuat" kata yoshino sesudah makan yang di akhiri dengan semangat untuk naruto

"Mendokusei" kata kedua anak itu yang membuat shikaku sweatdrop melihat sifat nya di turunkan dengan baik

Yoshino yang melihat itu langsung terlihat marah dan ingin memukul keduanya.

Namun, saat dipukul

*pofft* keduanya menjadi sebuah batang kayu

"NARUTO-KUNN SHIKAMARU-KUNN" teriak shikaruma yang membuat hampir seluruh orang dalam jangkauan 50 meter mendengar nya

.

.

.

"Hahaha" tawa kedua makhluk yang mendengar teriakan dari kaa-chan mereka.

" sudah... Ayo ke akademi naru" kata shikamaru sembari menarik saudara angkatnya itu

"memang sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya naruto pada shikamaru menanyakan waktu

"08.45" shikamaru menjawab dengan nada kaget

"kita telattt" kata keduanya dengan kaget dan langsung berlari dengan kencang

Sementara di tempat ujian

"Menma silakan maju" kata iruka selaku sensei yang akan menilai apakah Menma akan lulus menjadi genin atau tidak

Menma pun maju di sertai teriakan fansgirlnya dengan suara cempreng

"KYAAA... Tampan"

"Berjuanglah Menma-kun"

Begitulah teriakan mereka

Menma pun langsung melakukan bunshin dengan sempurna. Hengenya juga berubah menjadi minato denga jubah hokage. Melempar shuriken yang menancap 9 dari sepuluh dan jurus rasengan

Tepuk tangan pun menggelora menyambut anak hokage itu berhasil melakukan tes dengan baik

"Selanjutnya uchiha sasuke"kata iruka dan langsung terdengar teriakan fansgirlnya seperti menma barusan dan mungkin lebih heboh

"KYAAAA... MENIKAHLAH DENGAN KU SASUKE-KUN"

"KAU PASTI BERHASIL SASUKE-KUN"

Sasuke pun melakukan bunshin dengan baik, henge menjadi kapten anbu yaitu uchiha itachi , ia pun berhasil menancapkan shuriken dan hanya 1 yang meleset walau sangatt tipis ,dan terakhir membuat headseal

~KATON : GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU~ dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan api dengan intensitas sedang dan mendapat teriakan fansgirlnya yang seakan dapat membuat gila orang

"Selanjutnya. Shikamaru" kata iruka memanggil Namun tidak ada jawaban

"Shikamaru..." Kata nya lagi

Tiba-tiba datanglah shikamaru beserta naruto yang sedikit tersenggal yang menandakan mereka sedikit lelah

"Aku siap sensei" kata shikamaru dan maju ke arena ujian

Shikamaru melakukan bunshin dengan baik. Henge menjadi shikaku dengan baik. Melempar shuriken yang menancap sempurna 8 dan kagemane dengan baik

Setelah itu shikamaru langsung duduk di sebelah naruto

"Terakhir, uzumaki nara naruto" kata iruka dan memandang naruto yang seolah mengatakan 'Maju bakaaa' dan naruto mengangguk dan berdiri dan berjalan ke arena ujian yang dekat hutan itu

Sekilas terdengar bisikan

"dia kan anak buangan. Mana bisa lulus" dan kata kata menyakitkan lain dilontarkan anak anak lain

Yang membuat shikamaru geram. Namun naruto pun meliriknya seolah mengatakan 'jangan berbuat aneh' dan shikamaru pun mengangguk tanda setuju

Lalu naruto menyilangkan jari dan membuat kagebunshin yang membuat orang yang mengatai nya tadi diam karena kaget karena naruto dapat membuat bunshin yang lebih kuat di banding bunshin

biasa selanjutnya henge menjadi seorang hiruzen sarutobi dengan sangat sempurna yang menambah kaget orang orang lalu ia melempar

10 shuriken dan sayang 1 tidak menancap sempurna tetapi beberapa kunai ada yang menembus tanda naruto melakukan dengan sedikit memakai elemen angin membuat semua yang kaget kembali

selanjutnya naruto langsung membuat headseal

"~ FUUTON : Sanryuuu No Jutsu~"setelah berucap demikian di sekitar naruto keluar 3 naga angin yang mengarah ke hutan besar tidak jauh dari tempat ujian genin dan langsung menghantam hutan itu dan membuat bekas yang lumayan besar

Kini semua orang menatap naruto yang hanya keliatan sedikit lelah setelah mengeluarkan jurus itu

"Selamat bagi semua orang disini telah menjadi genin, jadilah genin yang kuat dan berguna bagi sesama" kata iruka yang melihat bahwa semua orang terdiam tentunya setelah ia berunding dengan beberapa guru disana

"Besok datanglah ke akademi karena ada pengumuman rookie of the year dan pembagian team" lanjutnya

Semua sudah menebak bahwa mungkin sasuke atau Menma yang akan menjadi rookie of the year mengingat tadi mereka lumayan hebat dalam ujian.

Namun seakan dapat membaca pikiran mereka, bagi iruka ia sedikit ragu akan itu mengingat naruto yang tadi menghancurkan hutan.

Keesokannya

setelah ujian kemarin yang mencengangkan bagi orang di konohagakure yang menganggap naruto sang anak buangan dapat menjadi sangat kuat bahkan melenyapkan bagian hutan yang dengan satu jurus mematikan.

Terutama keluarga namikaze yang kaget. Bahwa anak yang mereka buang menjadi sangat kuat bahkan menghancurkan sebagian hutan dan membuat mereka menjadi sedikit menyesal membuang anak yang dianggap menganggu pertumbuhan kakak namikaze padahal mereka bisa memiliki anak bersaudara yang hebat

Minato dan kushina pun sempat membujuk nara shikaku mengembalikan naruto kepada mereka

Namun sudah pasti ditolak mentah mentah oleh sang headclan nara itu

Sekarang di akademi

"Baiklah. Yang menjadi rookie of the year adalah..." Kata iruka menggantung yang membuat penasaran. Walau sebagian besar menebak pasti Menma atau sasuke. Beberapa juga ada yang tidak dapat memungkiri naruto kejadian kemarin yang menghancurkan hutan lebih baik daripada Menma maupun sasuke

"Uzumaki nara naruto" kata iruka yang membuat orang yang mendukung Menma maupun sasuke terdiam hening tanpa sebuah teriakan ciri khas mereka

"Sensei. Apakah ini tidak salah?" Kata perempuan berambut pink dan mendapat anggukan dari beberapa murid yang kebanyakan dari fansgirl sasuke dan Menma

"Tidak. Ujian ini di nilai hampir seluruh guru dan tidak mungkin yang kami lihat salah. Mengerti?" Kata iruka dan langsung membuat seluruh kelas terdiam termasuk menma dan sasuke yang di bela mereka

"Baiklah... Marilah pembagian team" kata iruka dan menulis pembagian team di papan tulis

Team 1- 6 masih aktif. Jadi dilanjutkan

Team 7 : namikaze Menma, uchiha sasuke, dan haruno sakura dan jounin pembimbing hatake kakashi

Team 8 : hyuuga hinata,inuzuka kiba, dan shino aburame dengan jounin pembimbing yuhii kurenai

Team 9 : masih aktif , jadi dilanjutkan

Team 10 : sai, yamanaka ino, dan amikichi chouji

Team 11 : uzumaki Nara naruto, nara shikamaru, dan jounin pembimbing nara shikaku

"Sekian pembagian team dan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian menjadi genin. Semoga kalian menjadi ninja yang hebat dan berguna" kata iruka sembari meninggalkan kelas

2 jam kemudian

Kini setiap team telah di jemput oleh masing masing jounin pembimbing dan kini menyisakan 2 team yaitu team 7 serta 11

Team 7 kini jika diperhatikan masing masing ada sakura yang matanya love love sambil memperhatikan kedua lelaki di sebelahnya sementara sasuke ia tengah dengan gaya sok cool nya dan Menma tengah memperhatikan sosok naruto yang tengah tidur dengan saudaranya yaitu shikamaru

Tiba tiba *pofft* terdapat lah seorang berambut Silver dan masker yang menyisakan mata kanannya karena mata kirinya di tutupi hittae atte nya

"Tim 7 dan tim 11 aku tunggu di atap" kata kakashi sembari kembali menghilang di kepulan asap

"Merepotkan" kata shikamaru dan naruto kompak dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas

Di atap akademi

Kini naruto dan shikamaru datang dan di susul oleh tim 7 yang sekarang semuanya telah duduk di bangku dan kakashi memulai pembicaraan

"Tim 11 disini aku menggantikan shikaku-san karena shikaku-san tengah menjalankan misi" kata kakashi dan di balas anggukan kedua anggota tim 11

"Silakan memperkenalkan diri kalian mulai dari nama, hal kesukaan, hal yang tidak suka, hobi, dan cita-cita" kata kakashi yang memulai sesi pengenalan

"Bagaimana kalo sensei melakukannya dahulu" kata sakura pada sang sensei

"Baiklah... Namaku hatake kakashi, hal kesukaan ku adalah rahasia, yang tidak ku sukai aku tidak tahu, hobi itu kalian belum cukup umur, cita-cita ku belum terpikirkan " kata kakashi di sertai eye smilenya

"Selanjutnya kau pink" kata kakashi kepada satu-satunya perempuan di tempat itu

"Namaku haruno sakura, hal kesukaan ku adalah Menma-kun dan sasuke-kun (katanya sambil melihat Menma dan sasuke sambil berteriak gaje) ketidaksukaan ku adalah ino , hobi ku adalah KYAA ( teriak sakura sambil melihat Menma dan sasuke lagi dengan gaje) dan cita-cita ku adalah KYAA (teriakan sakura dengan gaje sambil kembali melihat Menma dan sasuke) "

'Heh... Dasar fansgirl akut' batin kakashi sambil menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan sesi pengenalan nya

"Selanjutnya kau ayam" kata kakashi sambil menunjuk sasuke

"Cihh... Namaku uchiha sasuke , kesukaanku jurus uchiha ,ketidaksukaanku orang lemah, hobi ku mempelajari jurus uchiha dan cita-cita ku membuat dunia menakuti uchiha" kata sasuke dengan arogan

'Kali ini avenger' batin kakashi sambil kembali menghela nafas berat lagi lagi

"Dan kau kucing"katanya sambil menunjuk Menma

"Namaku namikaze Menma , kesukaanku berlatih jurus,ketidaksukaanku adalah keluarga ku sedih, hobi ku berlath dan cita-cita ku menjadi hokage yang melampaui hokage sebelum nya"kata Menma dengan semangat

'Terakhir... Sangat mirip dengan kushina-San' kata kakashi dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan eye smile andalan

"Selanjutnya kau Nanas" sambil menunjuk shikamaru

"Merepotkan ... Namaku shikamaru nara ,kesukaan ku bermain shogi dengan naruto dan melihat awan ,ketidaksukaan ku adalah hal merepotkan ,hobi ku bermain shogi dan melihat awan, cita-cita ku adalah tidak memiliki hal merepotkan" katanya sambil di akhiri dengan menguap bosan

'Pemalas sekali' batin kakashi dan melihat naruto

"Terakhir kau merah" sambil menunjuk naruto

"Aku uzumaki nara naruto, kesukaanku, ketidaksukaanku, dan hobi sama dengan si Nanas dan cita-cita ku belum terpikirkan" katanya dengan tatapan yang menandakan bahwa ia bosan

'Sedikit lebih menarik...' Batin kakashi sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya

"Baiklah. Besok tim 7 dan 11 berkumpul di training ground 7 dan besok kedua tim akan melakukan..." Kata kakashi menggantung

.

.

"Survival battle" katanya sambil bermuka menyerahkan yang menakutkan

"Dan kusarankan tidak makan atau kalian akan memuntahkan makanan kalian " kata kakashi semakin horror yang membuat sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri

Dan kakashi telah menghilang dengan kumpulan asap

Tim 11 pun kini langsung pergi dan menyisakan tim 7

"aku duluan yaa minna" kata Menma yang meninggalkan sakura dan sasuke

"Sasuke-kun ayo pulang bareng" kata sakura sambil merangkul manja tangan sasuke

"Hn" kata sasuke sambil berjalan dengan tangan di celana dan diikuti oleh sakura

.

.

.

Di kediaman nara

Setelah makan malam yang hanya terdiri dari naruto ,Yoshino, dan shikamaru. Karena shikaku ada misi jadi hanya ada mereka bertiga

"Bagaimana pengenalan kalian shikamaru-kun naruto-kun?" Kata seorang berambut hitam panjang

"Baik kaa-chan semua berjalan lancar oleh kakashi-sensei" kata naruto pada kaa-chan nya itu

"Yaa udah. Kalian tidurlah besok pasti ada Survival training" kata shikaruma dan di balas anggukan oleh naruto dan shikamaru

"Oyasumi kaa-chan" kata kedua anak nara itu dan meninggalkan shikaruma sendirian dan mulai beranjak kekamar untuk tidur

Keesokan harinya

"Bangun naruto... Shikamaru... Sudah siang. Bukannya kemarin kakashi sensei menyuruh kalian datang jam 8 lagipula sekarang sudah jam setengah 10"kata yoshino dengan sedikit teriak agar di dengar 2 anak malas tersebut

"Oi shika. Apa kau tidak tuli mendengar suara kaa-chan itu" tanya naruto setengah ngantuk kepada shikamaru

"... Zzzz" shikamaru pun menguap. Naruto pun langsung sweatdrop melihat kemalasan saudara angkatnya itu

"Shikaaaaaa" teriak naruto di samping kepalanya shikamaru

"Apaaaaa"balas shikamaru dengan sedikit teriak juga

"Kau pikir aku tuli sampai kau harus teriak" balasnya lagi

"Mungkin" kata naruto tanpa dosa

"Kau mandi dulu sana aku nanti menyusul" kata shikamaru dengan malas.

"Ya sudah. Jangan menyusul saat aku mandi yaa. Aku masih normal" kata naruto dengan muka mengancam tidak jelas

"Iya aku juga masih normal. Cepat kau mandi" kata shikamaru membalas kata naruto dengan muka ngantuk dan kembali tidur

Setelah mandi Naruto sekarang memakai baju orange lengan panjang berwarna lengan panjang dan celana shinobi berwarna hitam dengan baju aksen api hitam ( baju naruto setelah menjadi hokage)

Shikamaru pun juga memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang. (kayak shikamaru pas naru udah jadi hokage)

"Ayo shika" kata naruto setelah mereka makan bersama Yoshino

"Ayo. Eh apa kau yakin bahwa kakashi sensei tidak telat?" Kata shikamaru yang agak ragu dengan kata naruto tadi malam yang menyatakan kalau kakashi sensei suka telat

"Aku yakin. Aku tahu dari tou-san. Ayo berangkat" kata naruto sambil berjalan keluar rumah diikuti shikamaru

TRAINING GROUND 7

"Kemana yah sensei itu sekarang sudah siang kenapa dia masih belum datang. Apalagi anggota tim 11 juga belum datang" kata sakura sambil mondar-mandir

'Yang menting aku berdua dengan Menma-kun dan Sasuke-kun' batinnya sambil melihat Menma dan sasuke sambil bermata love love

Lalu naruto dan shikamaru pun datang sambil menaruh tangan di saku

"Benarkan. Sensei mesum itu belum datang" kata naruto pada shikamaru dengan nada meyakinkan

"Baguslah kita bisa tidur sebentar"kata shikamaru sambil duduk untuk tidur

Namun sebelum mereka memulai tidur Tiba tiba *poftt* dari kepulan asap keluarlah kakashi

"Haii" kata kakashi membuka dialog kepada mereka semua

"Sensei telat" kata sakura setengah teriak kepada kakashi

"Maaf tadi sensei ketiduran karena tadi malam membantu orang membangun rumah" kata kakashi tanpa dosa

"Kapan dan bagaimana kita mulai test ini sensei" kata Menma yang tidak sabar akan test ini

"Baiklah. Test dimulai sekarang dan kalian berlima yaitu tim 11 dan 7 harus merebut 2 lonceng yang aku pegang" sambil menunjukkan 2 lonceng

"Sensei... Kenapa hanya ada 2 lonceng" kata sakura penasaran dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua genin itu

"Karena 1 team akan ada yang tidak lulus dan kembali ke akademi" katanya sambil mengeluarkan tatapan horror membuat sakura bergidik ngeri

"Baiklah...test dimulai sekarang" dan tim 7 langsung berpencar dan meninggalkan tim 11

" kenapa kalian tidak bersembunyi" tanya kakashi

"Memang harus?" Tanya shikamaru

Naruto pun langsung membuat headseal tanpa menunggu kakashi menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru

"~SUITON : KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU~" kata naruto dan di sekitar kakashi langsung di selubungi kabut tebal

'Aku tidak boleh sembarangan dengan Mereka' batin kakashi dan mencoba lompat keluar kabut

Namun saat di udara dan saat menyentuh tanah tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan

"Kagemane no jutsu suksess" kata shikamaru sambil menyeringai

Tiba tiba kakashi berubah menjadi batang kayu

'Kawarimi heh' batin naruto. Dari belakang kakashi membuat headseal

"~KATON : GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU~" kata kakashi dan mengeluarkan api berintensitas sedang dan akhirnya menyentuh kedua anggota tim 11 dan mereka pun akhirnya berubah jadi kepulan asap

'Haaah. Kagebunshin. Menarik' katanya sambil mengeluarkan eye smile 'aku mencari team ku terlebih dahulu' katanya sambil mencari tim 7

Ditempat sasuke

Sasuke pun yang bersembunyi mencoba melempar shuriken pada kakashi namun *poftt*

kakashi berubah menjadi batang kayu

'Sialll'batin Sasuke.

Tiba tiba disebelah kirinya terdengar bisikan. "Mencari ku Sasuke" kata kakashi yang tiba tiba muncul di sebelahnya

Sasuke pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ke tempat yang lebih luas

Mereka pun beradu pun hampir mengambil lonceng kakashi. Namun dengan refleks kakashi dapat membuat Sasuke hanya mengenai lonceng dengan ujung jarinya namun sasuke pun tidak kehabisan akal. Dia menjauh dari kakashi dan membuat headseal dan menarik nafas panjang serta mengucapkan jutsu nya "~KATON : GOKAKYOU~" tiba tiba muncul bola api yang mengarah ke kakashi dan mengenainya. Sasuke pun Hanya menyeringai namun ia tidak menemukan sensei nya melainkan tumpukan tanah disana

tiba-tiba dari tanah keluarlah kakashi dan memasukan Sasuke kedalam tanah dan menyisakan kepalanya saja dengan jurus DOTON : SHINJU ZANSHU

"Lain kali berhati hati lah sasuke" kata kakashi mengingatkan Sasuke yang berada didalam tanah dan menyisakan kepalanya dengan jurus

'Mencari yang lain' batin kakashi dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke

Kakashi pun menemukan sakura di pepohonan sambil mencari teman Se timnya

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan langsung membuat headseal dan menyebutkan jurusnya

"~GENJUTSU : NARAKUMI NO JUTSU~"

Ditempat sakura

Saat mencari kedua anggota teamnya tiba tiba muncul sasuke dan badannya terdapat luka luka mengerikan yang merangkul Menma

"Cepat pergii sakuraa" kata sasuke lemah "Menma telah tewas" katanya lagi dan terjatuh ke tanah

"Kyaaaaaaaaa...…" teriak sakura yang sangat berisik

"Haah dasar fansgirl akut" kata kakashi sambil menghela nafas berat

"Tinggal Menma" lanjut kakashi dan menghilang di tempat

Di tempat Menma. Menma yang melihat kakashi lengah langsung membuat headseal

"~FUUTON : DAITOPPA~"

ucap Menma dan langsung ada gelombang angin yang kencang mengarah ke kakashi.

Kakashi pun menyadari dan langsung membuat headseal "~DOTON : DORYUUHEKI~"

dari tanah langsung muncul dinding tanah yang menghalangi angin tersebut

Menma pun muncul dengan rasengan di tangan nya dan berlari kearah kakashi kakashi yang meliha itu menyiapkan raikiri di tangan nya dan juga berlari kearah Menma dan kedua jurus itu beradu

"~RASENGAN/RAIKIRI~"

teriak keduanya.

Entah dilemahkan atau apa kakashi kalah dan rasengan pun mengenai badan kakashi. Tiba tiba *pofft* tubuh kakashi berubah menjadi aliran listrik dan mengenai Menma hingga pingsan

"Terlalu bersemangat" kata kakashi sambil melihat Menma

'Saatnya mencari tim 11' batin kakashi dan pergi meninggalkan Menma yang pingsan

Kini kakashi sedang mencari shikamaru dan naruto yang kini belum ditemukan.

Saat sedang menunggu mereka di area terbuka dari tanah keluar tangan yang tidak di sadari oleh kakashi

Tiba tiba terdengar

"Jurus legendaris taijutsu~JURUS DERITA SERIBU TAHUN~" terdengar suara dari tanah yang sekarang terdapat tangan yang terlihat yang membentuk headseal Tiger dan mengarahkan ke lubang pembuangan kakashi

Kakashi yang melihat itu panik pasalnya ia juga tengah tidak dapat bergerak karena tengah dalam jurus kagemane shikamaru

Dengan akalnya kakashi terpaksa menggunakan chakra lebih banyak dikakinya yang membuat tanah yang di pihaknya sedikit hancur dan menggagalkan kagemane shikamaru

Dengan memanfaatkan kekagetan naruto di bawahnya ia memajukan nadanya yang membuat tubuh naruto hanya melewatinya dengan tipis dan hanya mengenai rambutnya dan meluncur di udara

Saat di udara dan tidak melihat shikamaru. Shikamaru diam diam membuat headseal dan menyebutkan Jutsunya

"DOTON : DORORYUU NO JUTSU"

Dari dalam tanah keluar Naga yang berukuran sedang dan mengarah ke kakashi

Kakashi yang kaget tiba tiba membuat headseal dan menyebutkan Jutsunya "KATON : GORYUUKA NO JUTSU" dan tiba tiba keluarlah naga api yang mengarah ke naga shikamaru dan membuat naga tanah shikamaru menjadi bagaikan pasir

Naruto pun melihat itu dan kembali ketempat shikamaru

Dan "KRINGGGGG" bunyi suara jam weleh yang menggema di training ground 7

"Baiklah... Ujian selesai. Naruto. Bisakah kau membawa semua anggota tim 7 kesini?" Tanya kakashi yang menyuruh naruto mengumpulkan anggota tim nya

Beberapa saat

"Kalian semua tidak dapat mengambil lonceng itu" kata kakashi yang sedikit kecewa

"Tim 7. Kalian kalah oleh tim 11. Kalian egois dan tidak mementingkan kerjasama. Berbeda dengan tim 11 yang memikirkan dengan matang rencana mereka. Walau tim 11 tetap gag..." Kata kakashi kepada kedua tim itu langsung terhenti.

"Kau salah sensei..." Kata naruto menginterupsi kakashi yang ingin menyatakan bahwa mereka gagal

"Ini apa sensei?" Tanya shikamaru pada kakashi sambil menunjukkan kedua lonceng

"!" Kakashi pun kaget dan mengecek lonceng nya namun ia tidak menemukan nya

"Aku mengambilnya saat kakashi sensei menghindari jurus derita seribu tahun ku dan shikamaru langsung membuat pengalihan dengan jurus DOTON nya" penjelasan naruto dengan baik

Naruto pun berjalan dan memberi lonceng nya kepada tim 7

"Kenapa kau memberikannya" tanya sakura.

"Tes ini hanya untuk mengetes kemampuan kerjasama" terang kakashi kepada semuanya.

"Karena tim 7 sudah memiliki lonceng nya jadi aku terpaksa menyatakan lulus" kata kakashi yang diteruskan oleh eye smile kepada tim 11

"Besok berkumpulah ke training ground ini untuk menjalankan misi" kata kakashi pada tim 7

"Dan untuk kalian. Besok langsung ke kantor hokage dan meminta misi" jelas kakashi pada tim 11

Dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap

" oii shika... Ayo nanti Ke yakiniku Q untuk merayakan kelulusan kita. Kaa-chan mau menraktir kita lho" kata naruto dengan semangat

"Baiklah.." Kata shikamaru dengan malas namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia juga ingin

Team 11 pun pergi meninggal kan tim 7 yang mulai satu persatu pergi dimulai dari Menma , sasuke ,dan sakura yang mengikuti sasuke

.

.

.

.

TO be continue

Maaf karena kesalahan saya. Karena saya laki laki dan pasti salah

Ini awal dari fic saya dan

Revisi uzumaki nara Naruto yang saya lupa pass nya. Maaf yaaa saya lupa. Makanya sekalian saya pengen buat dari awal dengan sedikit perbaikan

Yaaa mohon maaf atas kesalahan saya dan mungkin saya berharap kalian menganggap ini fic baru. Hehehe

Buat pair Naruto shizuka shika Sara

Mode senjutsu yaaa uzumaki sennin

Senjata udah tau kan

Saya juga mau nanya penting. Karena di fic yang lalu

Banyak komen alur cepat. Sama

Mau nanya kepada semua Senpai bagaimana cara membuat alur yang benar

Pertanyaan bisa langsung di tanya di PM

Logout


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : T+

Pair : naruto x Shizuka

Summary: Naruto sebagai anak yang di buang begitu saja oleh keluarga namikaze di adopsi keluarga nara mengeluarkan potensi terhebat nya

Saya kalau bisa boleh meminta Saran untuk konflik Naruto dan keluarga

1\. Karena penyerangan tobi

2\. Karena Naruto di anggap berbahaya oleh minato

3\. Karena menma minta

4\. Karena jiraiya dan ramalan gamamaru

5\. Dll

Balasan review

Celututan-Senpai : Makasih kritik dan saran nya

Nina : saran buat minato dan kushina mati juga boleh. Akan di pertimbangkan

Uzumaki kuro : update!

The ereaser : makasih untuk kritik nya. kali ini saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi menghindari hal seperti itu. Dan mungkin juga boleh arahannya

DAMARWULAN : pair ini adalah pair yang antimainstream dan kalau kakak nonton bagian Naruto shizuka pas mau perang itu juga cocok menurut saya fic selanjutnya boleh kok usul pair

Mungkin saya juga akan membuat pair baru. Saya punya ide inspirasi fic terbuang. Saya akan minta izin melanjutkan fic itu kalau boleh

Happy reading people

Kini Naruto bersama shikamaru dan Yoshino tengah makan si yakiniku Q

"ITTADAKIMASU" kata naruto semangat dan langsung memakan daging yang tersedia di depannya

"Pelan pelan naru" kata Yoshino mengingatkan Naruto yang makan dengan sangat cepat

Tiba tiba "panasssss" kata naruto sambil teriak Pasalnya sangking cepatnya makan. Ia salah mengambil daging. Ia mengambil daging yang 100% masih sangat panas

"Di bilang pelan pelan" kata shikamaru tanpa dosa mengingatkan Naruto sambil mengambil salah satu daging dengan kalem

"Berisik kau shika" kata naruto sambil kembali mengambil makanannya

Yoshino hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua anaknya yang bersaudara ini

Dan setelah makan. Yoshino membayar makanan nya dan pulang di kediaman nara

Keesokan harinya di kantor hokage

"Jadi ini yang terjadi" kaga minato selaku yondaime hokage yang membaca laporan dari misi solo shikaku yang pergi untuk memberikan proposal perdamaian

Namun proposal itu di tolak dan bahkan shikaku pun di serang habis habisan. Untung ada 2 orang diantaranya ada 1 perempuan dewasa dan 1 anak perempuan. Sayangnya perempuan dewasa itu harus meninggal dan menitipkan anak perempuan itu ke konohagakure

"Jadi mana anak itu?" Tanya yondaime itu kepada shikaku

"Dia sedang diluar" jawab jounin berambut Nanas dengan bekas luka itu dan langsung memanggil anak tersebut

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu ruang hokage itu terdengar dan setelah di buka Lah oleh shikaku dan masuklah perempuan kecil berambut hitam sepunggug dan memiliki mata onix yang sangat indah

"Siapa nama mu anak kecil" tanya yondaime sambil melihat anak kecil yang tampak sedikit kebingungan itu

"Shizuka" kata anak kecil itu sambil membungkuk namun dengan nada sedikit bingung

"Apakah kau masih ingin menjadi ninja Shizuka-chan" tawar yondaime yang mengingat di tim 11 hanya terdapat 2 orang. Dan langsung di balas anggukan semangat dari Shizuka

"Sebaiknya untuk sementara ia tinggal ditempat ku" saran shikaku selaku orang yang kenal dengan Shizuka

"Baiklah. Sementara ia aku tempatkan di tim 11 dan tinggal di rumah mu" balas yondaime yang setuju atas saran dari shikaku

"Baiklah. Mari pulang ke rumahku Shizuka-chan" kata shikaku seraya meninggalkan kantor hokage sambil mengandeng tangan Shizuka

Di kediaman nara

"Taidama Yoshino, shikamaru, naruto" kata shikaku sambil memasuki kediaman nara itu dan di balas Naruto

"Okaeri tou-san. siapa yang bersama mu itu" balas naruto dan melihat perempuan cantik dan langsung bertatapan mata dengan Shizuka

Beberapa detik pun terjadi kontak kata diantara antara mereka berdua

Shikaku yang melihat itu hanya sedikit bergeleng dan berkata "ia Shizuka. Anggota kelompok mu yang baru naruto yang akan tinggal di sini sementara"

"Ohh. Aku kira sia...NANIIIII...Dia akan tinggal disini"

Kata naruto yang berteriak dan dibalas anggukan oleh shikaku.

"Mari berkenalan" kata naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan

"aku naruto" katanya sambil bersenyum

"Aku Shizuka" balas Shizuka dengan senyum dan merona melihat senyuman hangat naruto

"Mana shikamaru naruto?" Tanya shikaku selaku ayah dari shikamaru

"dia sedang bermain shogi dengan kaa-chan" kata naruto membalas shikaku sambil sekali sekali memperhatikan shizuka yang masi malu malu di belakang shikaku

"Oohh... Dan tadi kelompok mu di panggil oleh hokage untuk melakukan misi" kata shikaku sambil duduk dimeja makan untuk memulai makan

"baiklah tou-san" kata naruto sambil memanggil shikamaru

Shikamarupun juga menanyakan hal sama kepada shikaku tentang shizuka dan di jelaskan shikaku dan ia pun langsung bersiap melaksanakan misi

"Ayo pergi shika ,Shizuka-chan" kata naruto dengan berjalan dikuti oleh Shizuka dan shikamaru

"Ayo naru/naruto-kun" balas?shikamaru dan Shizuka

Di kantor hokage

TOK TOK TOK

"Masukk" balas minato dan menghentikan kegiatan dengan paperwork nya

Masuklah naruto ,shikamaru ,dan Shizuka.

"Tim 11 siap melakukan misi" kata naruto pada yondaime itu

"Baiklah... Kalian harus membantu warga yang mencari cincin pernikahan yang jatuh dari tebing" kata minato yang membacakan misi untuk tim 11

Seminggu berlalu. Tim dari konohagakure sudah banyak melakukan misi rank D.

Mulai dari yang rasional maupun tidak rasional. Termasuk tim 11. Terakhir mereka harus membantu warna menangkap serangga yang akhir akhir meresahkan warga dengan yang diduga penyebab penyakit DBD yang mengerikan .

Tim 11 pun yang sudah menyelesaikan misi rank D menangkap serangga

"Baiklah tim 11. Aku perintahkan kalian secepatnya pergi ke arah Nami No kuni untuk membantu tim 11. Hanya kalian tim tersisa"

kata yondaime kepada tim 11 yang langsung diperintahkan secepatnya untuk membantu tim 7 yang terdiri dari namikaze Menma, Uchiha sasuke, dan haruno sakura dengan jounin pembimbing hatake kakahi yang dibantu oleh jounin berambut merah yaitu uzumaki kushina

Dimana mereka sedang melaksanakan misi ke Nami No kuni yang terakhir melawan 2 demon brother yaitu gozu dan meizu buruan rank b yang berpangkat chunin

Ditengah perjalanan mereka tim 11 di hadang 10 bandit yang meminta barang bawaan mereka

"Serahkan barang kalian" kata seorang yang diduga ketua kelompok bandit itu

"Tidak mungkin" kata Shizuka dengan tatapan tajam kepada ketua bandit itu

"Berani sekali perempuan itu. Setelah menghabiskan 2 Laki laki itu sisakan perempuan itu. Mungkin akan seru bermain dengannya" kata ketua itu sambil memasang wajah mesum

Naruto yang tidak suka orang yang ia sukai itu diremehkan naruto langsung membuat segel dan mengeluarkan jurus

"SUITON : DAIBAFUKU"

setelah mengucapkan itu muncullah gelombang air yang menggulung berukuran sedang yang memakan 4 dari 10 orang Bandit yang menyisakan 6 orang termasuk sang ketua

"Si...sialan kau" kata sang ketua bandit yang mempunyai perasaan kesal bercampur dengan sedikit takut

"Seranggg" kata ketua yang langsung maju dengan anggota tersisa

Naruto pun hanya diam sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya dengan kepala sedikit menunduk Lalu dengan sedikit berteriak mengatakan

"Hanchimon tongkou No kaimon : kai"

Setelah mengucapkan itu langsung keluar aura yang mengelilingi badan naruto dan dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari ke salah satu bandit berbadan besar lalu langsung meluncurkan tendangan dari atas dan mengatakan

"KONOHA SENPU" dan setelah orang itu sekarat naruto pun menghilang.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba satu persatu anggota bandit itu berjatuhan dan menyisakan ketuanya yang ketakutan dengan naruto pun langsung menyatakan

"aku menyerah. Maafkanlah aku" katanya sambil menangis dan memohon ke Naruto

"baiklah" kata naruto yang menggema di daerah itu. Namun saat orang itu mau pergi tiba tiba kepala orang itu terpenggal

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini " kata naruto yang sudah me nonaktif kan hanchimon tongkou nya dan berlari bersama temannya dengan cepat menuju tim 7

Di tempat lain

"KAA-CHAAAN" teriakan terdengar dari mulut namikaze Menma tatkala melihat kaa-sannya uzumaki kushina terlempar karena sebuah pukulan keras dari sang pengguna pedang kubirikiboncho yaitu Momochi zabuza

'Sialan... Kabut ini menghalangi saja' batin jounin berambut Silver yang melihat istri dari senseinya terlempar

'Padahal sudah memakai sharingan. Apalagi sekarang chakra ku sudah mau habis' batinnya sambil menghindari beberapa serangan pedang dari zabuza

"Keadaan memang tidak mendukung yaa. Sensei" tiba tiba terdengar suara yang terdengar oleh semua orang disan

"FUUTON : ATSUGAI" tiba tiba lagi kabut yang berada di sekitar itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan tim juga ada kushina yang pingsan dan tim 7 dengan Tazuna serta zabuza diatas pohon dan kakashi yang mau pingsan

"Naruto/nii-san" kata anggota tim 7 kushina dengan nada lemah

"Sensei. Mundurlah dulu. Biar kami yang mengambil alih" perintah naruto yang mengambil kunai di kantung peralatannya

Kakashi pun yang melihat itu mengangguk dan mundur dengan tim nya

"Kau mau melawan ku bocah?" Tanya zabuza dengan nada meremehkan

Zabuza pun langsung membuat handseal dan mengucapkan jurusnya

"SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN"

Muncullah naga air yang lumayan besar. Namun anggota tim 11 masing masing membuat handseal

"DOTON : DORORYUU"

"KATON : GORYUUKA"

"FUUTON : KAZE RYUU"

shikamaru, Shizuka, dan naruto mengeluarkan naga yang lumayan besar menuju zabuza

Naga naruto pun langsung melesat melawan naga zabuza. Naga shikamaru dan Shizuka pun melesat ke arah zabuza. Zabuza pun langsung membuat handseal dan menyebutkan jurusnya

"SUITON : SUIJINHEKI"

dan jurusnya itu hanya mengenai naga tanah milik shikamaru dan membuat naga tanah itu menjadi lumpur.

Naga api milik Shizuka mengenai tubuh zabuza. Zabuza pun terlempar dan menabrak pohon dengan luka bakar yang cukup parah

Tiba tiba *syuut* *syuut* beberapa senbon pun mengenai leher zabuza yang di sambut dengan datangnya hunter nin dengan topeng berlambang KIRIGAKURE

" terima kasih telah membantu menangkap zabuza ninja konoha" kata hunter nin dan menghilang dengan kepulan asap

"Sial dia kabur begitu saja" kata naruto sambil mengutuk hunter nin tersebut.

"Memang kenapa naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka.

"Kerja hunter nin itu hanya memotong menunjukkan kepala untuk di jual di pasar gelap. Karena hunter nin tersebut langsung membawa tubuh zabuza. Kemungkinan besar ia adalah teman zabuza" jelas shikamaru pada Shizuka

"Ohhh... Trus bagaimana dengan tim 7?" Tanya Shizuka lagi

"Ayo kita kesana shizu-chan ,shika" ajak naruto pada 2 anggotanya tersebut

Kini tim 7 dan tim 11 dalam perjalanan ke rumah Tazuna.

Keadaan tim 7 kini bisa dibilang kurang baik.

Dimana kakashi yang di gendong oleh sasuke yang pingsan kehabisan Cakra.

Kushina yang digendong Menma karena pingsan karena pukulan telak zabuza

Kini tim 11 sedikit menanyai Tazuna untuk mengetahui keadaan di Nami No kuni.

"Tazuna-san. Mengapa si zabuza itu tadi menyerang?" Tanya dari shikamaru dengan muka serius dan juga mendapat anggukan dari semua orang.

"Sebenarnya zabuza itu adalah suruhan gatou untuk membunuh ku. Karena aku saat ini sedang membangun jembatan"

jelas Tazuna dengan nada yang sedikit kurang bersemangat karena merasa bersalah melihat dua orang anggota yakni kakashi dan kushina dalam kondisi babak belur

"Dimana kah jembatan mu itu?" Tanya Shizuka yang penasaran dengan jembatan buatan Tazuna

"Di depan itu" tunjuk Tazuna Dan terlihat jembatan yang belum selesai dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar

"Besar dan indah sekali jembatan mu tazuna-jii." Ucap naruto yang kagum dengan jembatan tazuna dari naruto

"maaf Aku cuma bisa mengantarkan mu sampai sini zabuza" kata orang yang mengantarkan tim 7 dan 11 serta Tazuna

"Iya Terimakasih " kata Tazuna Berterimakasih pada orang tadi

Mereka pun berjalan ke rumah tazuna. Tidak cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah yang lumayan luas yang dimiliki tazuna

"Tsunami... Ini aku" kata Tazuna dengan sedikit teriak sambil mengetok pintu

"Iya tou-san" setelah terdengar suara feminim itu pintu pun terbuka yang menampilkan wanita yang memili umur 30 an dan memiliki wajah yang terlihat lumayan cantik

"Siapakah orang yang bersama mu itu tou-san?" Tanya tsunami yang melihat orang yang bersama Tazuna

"Mereka adalah ninja konoha yang membantu ku agar sampai disini dengan selamat" jelas Tazuna menjelaskan orang orang yang menolongnya itu

"Silakan masuk" Kata Tazuna yang mempersilakan orang orang itu masuk

"Silakan taruh kedua orang itu dikamar itu" kata tsunami sambil menyuruh Menma dan sasuke untuk menidukan kakashi dan kushina ke sebuah kamar.

Malam harinya

Sekarang sedang makan. Kakashi dan kushina telah sadar dari pingsan nya. Acara malam makan terjadi dengan hening.

Selesai makan datang anak kecil yang melihat semua orang dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan

"Apakah mereka adalah orang yang akan membantu jii-san membangun jembatan itu? Percuma. Nantinya mereka juga akan meninggal seperti 'dia'" kata anak itu dengan nada sedikit tinggi yang membuat Naruto mulai naik darah

"Heii jangan ngomong seperti itu. Seenaknya Saja kalau ngomong" kata Menma pada anak itu

Tiba-tiba anak itupun langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Menma.

Tanpa diketahui semua orang. Daritadi diam-diam kushina memperhatikan naruto. Walaupun naruto mengetahui itu ia masih mendiamkannya

"Aku ingin mencari angin" tiba Tiba naruto memecah keheningan dan berdiri menuju pintu dan keluar untuk tujuan tidak melihat kushina

"Aku ikut" kata Shizuka mengikuti naruto keluar rumah itu

"Jadi... Besok tim 7 dan 11 akan berlatih control Chakra" kata kakashi yang mengingatkan semuanya untuk berlatih control chakra masing-masing

"Mungkin tim 7 saja sensei. Aku naruto dan Shizuka sudah menguasai control chakra dengan baik. Dan mungkin kami bisa di bilang mempunyai control chakra yang baik terutama naruto yang dapat membuat air dari udara" keterangan dan penjelasan dari shikamaru yang membuat beberapa dari mereka sedikit kaget dimana genin seperti mereka sudah dapat menguasai control chakra. Terutama naruto yang shikamaru bilang sudah baik. bahkan dapat seperti nindaime hokage

Menma yang mendengar itu menjadi sedikit geram dan berkata

" bisa apa anak itu. Cuma anak yang memiliki orang tua yang tidak peduli dengannya"

Kushina yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja. Ia tidak berkata. Ia ingin menyangkal karena Naruto menjadi kuat namun ia kembali mengingat perlakuannya kepada Naruto. Ia pun langsung pergi ke kamar

"Lain kali jaga omongan mu menma" kata kakashi memperingatkan anak dari gurunya itu. Shikamaru pun hanya memberi tatapan tajam pada menma

Ditempat lain

Kini berjalan naruto dengan Shizuka berdua Tiba-tiba naruto pun menggandeng tangan Shizuka yang membuat Shizuka yang merona merah.

Cukup lama mereka berdua bergandengan sampai seperti terdengar suara anak kecil yang seperti sedang menangis

Naruto pun menatap Shizuka yang di balas dengan anggukan

"Mengapa kau menangis nee.. anak kecil" tanya naruto pada anak kecil yang mereka temui di rumah tadi

"Bukan urusan mu" balas anak itu dengan nada sedikitt dingin

"Kau kira cuma kau yang menderita di dunia ini? Aku dan Shizuka-chan juga menderita. Aku tidak dianggap kedua orang tuaku. Dan Shizuka-chan ditinggal oleh orang yang sudah dianggap ibunya sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya. Harusnya kau masih bersyukur ada orang yang mau menganggap mu dan menyayangimu"

Anak itu terdiam. Lalu Terdengar suara tangisan yang lebih keras dari tadi yang sedikit lebih keras

"Maafkan ku nii-san nee-chan" bilang orang itu sambil sedikit menangis ia kembali teringat ayah nya yang selalu menemaninya. Ia mulai berfikir bahwa ayah nya melakukan tindakan benar namun sayang ia tidak di dukung oleh orang lain

"Mari jalan jalan..." Kata naruto dan menawarkan untuk menggendong anak itu

"Ayo nii-san" kata anak itu langsung naik ke gendongan naruto dengan semangat lebih dari yang tadi dan mereka pun berjalan jalan dengan menggendong anak itu sambil berpegangan

"Apakah kalian berdua berpacaran neee nii-san" kata anak itu dan membuat shizuka kembali merona

"Bisa di bilang begitu" kata Naruto dengan nada meyakinkan. Berlama lama di luar mereka merasa semakin dingin dan mereka kembali kerumah itu

Di rumah

TOK TOK TOK

terdengar ketukan pintu dan setelah di buka menampakkan naruto yang menggendong anak kecil dan Shizuka

"Sepertinya ia lelah karena kebanyakan tertawa "Kata naruto dengan nada dengan ceria karena ia telah membuat kesedihan 1 orang menghilang

"Arigatou sudah membawanya pulang" kata tsunami yang

Berterimakasih pada naruto

2 hari kemudian

Setelah kemarin hari tim 7 telah mempelajari control chakra. Walau pun sakura lebih dulu selesai dan di sasuke serta Menma baru selesai dimalam hari akhirnya mereka telah menguasai control chakra.

Menma dan sasuke pun juga kesal dikarenakan kemarin mereka di ajari oleh naruto

FLASHBACK

"Karena aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Sebaiknya kalian untuk sementara di latih oleh tim 11 dan kushina karena jujur mereka sudah menguasai control chakra dengan baik" kata kakashi didalam perjalanan kedalam hutan. Karena tempat mereka kini berlatih adalah didalam hutan

"Kenapa harus mereka yang mengajari kami" kata Menma yang tidak suka di ajari oleh naruto yang notabene nya ia anggap lebih lemah

"Karena ia sudah menguasainya dengan perfect " kata shikamaru membela naruto dengan nada sedikit mengejek menma karena ia belum bisa control chakra

Dalam perjalanan mereka. Mereka hening dan tanpa diketahui

Didalam perjalanan kushina selalu memperhatikan naruto. Walau kembali naruto sudah mengetahuinya dan membiarkannya.

Ditengah hutan

"Baiklah. Aku hanya bisa sampai sini menghantarkan kalian. Silakan naruto mengambil alih. Jaa" kata kakashi dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Baiklah. Kalian kini berlatih memanjat pohon dengan kaki kalian yang dialiri chakra. Jika terlalu banyak memakai chakra pohon kalian pijak akan langsung hancur. Sedangkan jika terlalu sedikit kalian akan jatuh. Tandakan dengan kunai pada tempat yang telah kalian capai" jelas sekaligus perintah naruto pada tim 7

"Apakah kau benar bisa?" Tanya sasuke dengan Nada arogan dan tidak yakin pada naruto

Naruto pun langsung menaiki pohon yang mungkin lebih tinggi dari pada yang lainnya dan mencapai puncak dengan cepat dan langsung melompat turun kebawah

Sasuke dan Menma yang melihat itu mendecih tidak suka karena orang yang mereka anggap Lemah dapat menyelesaikan control chakra dengan mudah

"Selanjutnya aku serahkan kepada kushina-san" kata naruto dengan sangat hormat sambil hormat 90 derajat pada kushina

Kushina yang melihat itu hendak menahan naruto Namun naruto keburu menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"Baiklah mari berlatih" kata kushina pada tim 7 dan mereka mulai berlatih memanjat pohon

Malam hari

Kini saat makan malam. Sakura dan kushina telah kembali karena sakura lebih dulu selesai dan dianggap calon ninja medis dengan control chakra nya

Mereka pun makan bersama. Tak lama terdengar

TOK TOK TOK

Terbukalah sasuke yang merangkul Menma

"Kami berhasil mencapai puncak" kata Menma dengan tersenyum 5 jari

END FLASHBACK

Dan setelah kejadian itu sasuke sering menantang naruto duel dan kushina yang mencoba mendekatinya

Di hutan

"Kini kita akan melakukan duel individu antara tim 7 dan 11" kata kakashi pada semuanya dan di Jawab dengan anggukan semangat

"Pertama. Shikamaru melawan sasuke" kata kakashi Sasuke pun mendengus sebal karena tidak dapat melawan naruto

"Sudah pasti aku menang" kata sasuke arogan pada shikamaru

"Hoamm..." Shikamaru hanya menguap menanggapi kata kata sasuke membuat sasuke menggeram

"HAJIME" kata kakashi memulai pertandingan

Disini sasuke pun langsung membuat handseal "KATON : HOSENKA" kata sasuke sambil melemparkan 15 shuriken yang telah di lumuri api

Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung membuat segel "DOTON : DORYUUJOHEKI" dan seketika muncul dinding tanah berbentuk kubah yang menghalangi 15 shuriken api milik sasuke yang membuat retakan

Sasuke pun langsung mendecih sebal karena serangannya dapat di tahan dengan mudah dan mulai maju menyerang sasuke.

Shikamaru yang melihat sasuke menyerang langsung merapatkan segel kembali "DOTON : DORYUUSO" dan tiba tiba muncul beberapa tombak lancip dari dalam tanah yang mengarah ke sasuke

Sasuke yang melihat itu melompat maju menuju shikamaru. Shikamaru yang melihat itu melompat naik ke pohon yang ada di belakangnya

' mungkin jurus ini akan langsung mengalahkannya' batin sasuke dengan terlalu percaya diri dan langsung mengirim lumayan banyak chakra untuk jurus yang akan dia lakukan

sasuke langsung merapat kan segel dan melancarkan jurusnya "KATON : SANRYUU HUANSHI" setelah itu muncul 3 naga api yang berukuran besar yang mengarah ke shikamaru

Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya diam.

Dan membiarkan jurus sasuke mengenainya dan membuat kepulan asal yang cukup tebal Dan tiba tiba dari kepulan asap itu ada sebuah kunai yang mengarah ke sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu dengan mudah menghindarinya dan kunai itu menancap di bayangan sasuke di belakangnya dan tiba tiba tubuh sasuke tidak dapat di gerakkan

"Ke...Kenapa tu-tubuhku ti...dak dapat di ge..gerak kan" kata sasuke terpatah patah karena ada bayangan kunai dari kunai yang dibelakangnya yang menghubungkan bayangan sasuke dan bayangan kunai itu

"Itu kunai chakra bodoh. Yang dapat melakukan jurus yang sama dengan pemilik kunai kepada orang jika penggunaannya sudah memberikan chakra yang membuat kunai itu melakukan jurus yang dipakai pemilik kunai nya" jelas shikamaru panjang kali lebar.

Shikamaru pun berjalan mendekati sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kunai

"Dan kali ini aku menang" kata shikamaru yang menodongkan kunai pada leher sasuke

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya kagum akan kecerdasan shikamaru khas otak pemalas klan nara hanya menunjukkan eye smilenya dan mengumumkan pemenangnya

"Baiklah... Pemenang dalam duel ini adalah nara shikamaru" dan dibalas decihan oleh Menma dan sasuke yang baru dilepaskan oleh JUTSU shikamaru

"Selanjutnya adalah Shizuka melawan haruno sakura"

Kata kakashi pada semua orang

Shizuka dan sakura kini berhadapan dan "HAJIME" teriak kakashi dan memulai pertandingan

Sakura pun langsung melesat kearah Shizuka dengan chakra di kepalan tangannya "shanarooo" teriak sakura dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke Shizuka.

Shizuka yang melihat itu langsung melompat kebelakang dari tempat yang sekarang sudah hancur karena tinju sakura

'Aku harus menjaga jarak' batin Shizuka melihat horror bekas tinju sakura

Shizuka pun langsung merapatkan segel dan mengucapkan jurusnya

"KATON : ENDAN"

setelah membuat handseal dari mulut Shizuka mengeluarkan peluru api yang berintensitas kecil yang mengarah ke sakura

Sakura pun dengan baik dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan lompatan panjang

Saat melihat sakura di atas. Shizuka langsung melempar 3 shuriken dan menyebutkan jurusnya

"SHURIKEN KAGEBUNSHIN"

tiba tiba shuriken yang tadi menjadi 20 an shuriken dan menjadi seperti persegi yang mengarah ke sakura

Sakura yang melihat itu panik Dan saat mengenai sakura. Sakura menjadi sebatang kayu

'Huffft... Hampir saja' batin sakura yang bersyukur bahwa ia masih hidup

Tiba tiba Shizuka mendapat ide

Karena banyak berfikir sakura tidak fokus. Shizuka yang melihat kelengahan sakura langsung menyerangnya

Dengan gerakan cepat Shizuka sekarang berada di depan sakura dan langsung menendang sakura ke atas dan ia juga melompat ke atas melebihi sakura dan saat itu ia membuat handseal dan langsung menyebutkan jurusnya dengan suara kecil sambil menendang sakura

"GENJUTSU : NARAKUMI"

Setelah menyebutkan itu ia menendang sakura ke bawah

Di tempat sakura.

Setelah ditendang dan masih melesat ke bawah dengan cepat.

Tiba tiba Semuanya menjadi hitam

Lalu ia melihat kebakaran besar dan setelah di perhatikan lebih baik ternyata ia berada di konoha. Banyak orang orang mati dengan sadis.

Sekilas ia melihat teman temannya mati dan yang paling parah Menma dan sasuke mati mengenaskan dengan isi perut keluar

" KYAAAA" teriak sakura yang melihat kejadian sadis tersebut

Di dunia luar

" KYAAA" terdengar teriakan sakura saat melesat kebawah

"Genjutsu yaa.." Kata kushina dan mendapat anggukan dari semua orang

* DUARRRR*

di bawah terdapat sakura yang pingsan dengan kawah yang berukuran sedang

"Pemenangnya adalah Shizuka" kata kakashi mengumumkan pemenangnya

" selanjutnya namikaze Menma melawan uzumaki nara naruto" kata kakashi yang mengumumkan bahwa kedua saudara kandung berbeda keluarga akan bertarung

Kini naruto dan Menma berhadapan

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu lemah" kata Menma menyombongkan dirinya

"Buktikan lah" kata naruto wajah datarnya mempersiapkan diri

"Baiklah... HAJIME" kata kakashi memulai pertandingan

Menma langsung melesat menuju naruto dengan kunai di tangannya dan melemparnya ke naruto setelah kunai itu di aliri chakra dan membuat handseal.

"KUNAI CHAKRA KAGEBUNSHIN" setelah mengatakan itu. Kunai chakra itu menjadi puluhan dan mengarah ke naruto

Naruto pun dengan santai membuat handseal.

"DOTON : DORYUUJOHEKI"

setelah mengatakan itu muncul dinding berbentuk kubah yang menghalangi kunai itu melesat ke arah naruto

Menma yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai karena ia merasa bahwa kunai chakra nya sudah pasti menang dan menerobos kubah itu

Tiba tiba semua orang disana termasuk Menma kaget setelah mengenai dinding itu yang terjadi adalah bahwa dinding itu tidak jatuh maupun bergerak. Bahkan hanya retakan kecil

Semua yang melihat itu terperangah kecual tim 11 yang sudah mengetahui kekuatan naruto

Dan tiba tiba kubah itu meledak dan memperlihatkan naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan kepala sedikit menunduk dan Tiba tiba berteriak

"HANCHIMON TONGKOU NO SEIMON : KAI"

dan Langsung aura ke biru biruan mengelilinginya dan langsung berlari ke Menma dan memukulnya tepat di perut. Dan membuat Menma mengeluarkan darah segar dan terlempar ke belakangnya dengan kencang

Setelah bangun langsung menunjukan pupil mata yang berubah menjadi seperti pupil mata Rubah dan kumisnya menebal dan cakar nya pun memanjang yang membuat Menma semakin Mirip dengan Rubah dan jangan lupa tumbuh satu ekor transparan berwarna merah

"Ga-gawat. Bagaimana ini kushina-sama" kata sakura panik

"Tenang saja... Ia sudah menguasai sampai 2 ekor " balas kushina tenang dan langsung menenangkan semuanya

Keduanya maju berlawanan dan dengan kecepatan tinggi saling menyerang dan beradu taijutsu tingkat menengah yang dengan mudah selalu ditahan naruto dan serangan naruto banyak yang mengenai Menma .

Mereka beradu taijutsu kurang lebih terjadi selama 8 menit

Dan satu serangan dapat mengenai Menma dengan telak dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya yang malah membuat ekor Menma menambah satu

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menjauh dan kembali berlari dengan cepat kearah Menma sambil berteriak

"HANCHIMON TONGKOU NO SHOMON : KAI"

Dan langsung auranya menjadi biru transparan dan membuat kecepatannya semakin cepat dan tidak terlihat.

Menma yang melihat itu langsung membuat segel

" FUUTON : KAZE KIRI" dan langsung di tangan Menma ada 2 buah pedang dan mulai berlari ke naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu membuat handseal "KATON : TORNADO"

dan setelah itu muncul tornado api berukuran pohon yang berdiameter besar yang mengarah ke Menma.

Menma pun langsung melempar pedang apinya dan langsung hilang ketika terkena tornado. Bahkan membuat tornado itu makin kencang

Menma yang melihat itu langsung membuat bunshin dan membuat rasengan. Dan mengenai rasengan itu tornado dan berteriak

"RASENGAN".

Setelah rasengan nya mengenai tornado itu ,tornado itu menghilang. Namun malah membuat Menma terlempar ke belakang karena hembusan kedua jurus.

Berbeda dengan naruto yang masih tetap tegak karena kakinya di aliri

chakra

Menma pun langsung berdiri. Dan melesat ke naruto dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi. Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit menunduk dan melesat ke Menma

Tiba tiba naruto sudah muncul di bawahnya Menma dan dari bawah ia menendang Menma ke atas dan saat diatas.

Menma di serang bertubi tubi oleh naruto dengan sangat cepat dan di serangan terakhirnya ia langsung meninju Menma di perut dan berteriak "URARENGE"

Dan saat Menma jatuh naruto memegang Menma dengan posisi terbalik dan saat di pertengahan mereka jatuh. Naruto langsung melempar Menma dengan keras dan Menma terjatuh yang menghasilkan kawah cukup besar serta Menma yang pingsan dengan luka yang cukup parah

"Pemenangnya adalah uzumaki nara naruto" kata kakashi yang sedikit kagum melihat naruto

Naruto pun langsung melepaskan hanchimon toungkou nya dan berjalan ke tim 11 dan langsung lemas karena lubang chakra di buka paksa dengan jurus hachimon tongkou

"Baiklah... Karena kalian sudah melakukan sparing ini. Sebaiknya kita pulang" kata kushina sambil berjalan duluan karena sakura dan sasuke yang membopong menma

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya bagaimana cara shikamaru lolos dari naga api milik sasuke" tanya Sakura yang penasaran bagaimana Shikamaru dapat lolos dari naga api milik sasuke yang bisa dibilang berukuran besar itu

"Menggunakan jurus baru yang di ajarkan oleh tou-san" balas shikamaru

FLASHBACK

Setelah melihat naga api milik sasuke. Shikamaru pun langsung berfikir cepat menghindari naga api milik sasuke

Ia pun medapat ide. Ia langsung membuat segel "KAGE NO HEKI" dan setelah itu langsung muncul bayangan berwarna hitam dan mengitari sasuke bagaikan bola

Setelah itu bola api itu langsung berhantaman dengan diding api shikamaru dan apinya menjadi kepulan asap

Iapun mencari sesuatu dari kantung ninja nya dan ia menemukan pisau yang memiliki lubang sebagai pegangannya (kayak punya asuma) dan mengalirinya chakra. Setelah itu melemparkan nya menuju sasuke yang terlihat dari sela sela asap

Saat mengetahui melewati sasuke. Ia langsung merapat segel dan mengunci sasuke

END FLASHBACK

Semuanya pun kagum dengan kepintaran dari shikamaru

Setelah beberapa lama mereka sudah sampai di rumah Tazuna dan mereka pun mengistirahatkan badan mereka

5 hari kemudian

Setelah 4hari yang telah di jalani tim 7 dan 11. Mereka hanya membantu Tazuna membangun jembatannya yang kini sudah hampir selesai dan diperkirakan selesai nanti

Terkadang jika ada waktu. Tim 7 berlatih kerjasama tim. Sementara tim 11 menajamkan JUTSU masing masing

Seperti naruto yang mengajarkan tehnik tornado api yang ia pakai melawan sasuke kemarin

Dan selama itu naruto dan Shizuka menjadi lebih dekat. Sementara kushina pun selalu mencoba mendekati naruto walau selalu gagal

Sekarang karena tim 11 entah pergi kemana. Tim 7 beserta kushina berangkat ke jembatan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka

Di tempat tim 11 di hutan dekat rumah Tazuna

"Shika... Apakah kau yakin bahwa perempuan yang kita temui 2 hari yang lalu adalah hunter nin yang menyelamatkan zabuza waktu itu?

Tanya naruto kepada sang ahli strategi itu

"Sangat yakin. Bukankah itu benar shizu?"

Tanya shikamaru pada perempuan sensor itu

"Iya. Aku merasakan chakra nya yang sama seperti hunter nin waktu itu." Kata Shizuka meyakinkan naruto

"Trus kenapa kita disini" tanya naruto polos karena ketiduran tidak mendengarkan rencana rencana shikamaru kemarin

"Karena pasti seseorang yang bernama gatou itu pasti menyuruh orang untuk menyandera mereka" penjelasan shikamaru yang membuat naruto langsung mengerti mengapa mereka disini

Tiba tiba terdapat 10 orang membawa pedang. Sepertinya mereka adalah sekelompok samurai.

Shikamaru pun langsung memberi tanda pada Shizuka dan Naruto. Shizuka dan naruto langsung mengangguk dan langsung membuat segel " KATON : BAFUKU RANBU/SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN" teriak Shizuka dan disusul oleh naruto

Tiba tiba keluar api yang berbentuk spiral yang seperti ingin menerjang semua samurai itu. Semua samurai yang berada di kedua tepi jalan itu langsung berkerumun di tengah tengah karena tidak mau terkena serangan itu

Tak lama setelah mereka berkerumun di tengah tengah. Muncul sebuah naga air besar yang mengarah ke semua orang samurai itu dan menghancurkan badan badan orang disana

" kita berhasil " ucap shikamaru yang melihat rencananya itu berjalan dengan lancar dan mendapat anggukan dari semuanya

"Mari menyusul tim 7" ajak naruto Yang mendapat anggukan dari kedua rekannya dan berlari ala ninja ke jembatan Tazuna

Kini tim 7 sedang membantu Tazuna dalam membuat jembatan. Tiba tiba tidak lama mereka berada disitu.

Muncullah kabut tebal yang menyelubungi jembatan itu yang membuat orang orang lari ketakutan dan tim 7 bersiaga ketat

"Sasuke ,Menma ,sakura. Cepat lindungi Tazuna. Sementara kushina-san bisa tolong membantu ku melawan zabuza?" Kata kakashi yang memerintah tim 7 beserta meminta tolong kushina untuk menolongnya melawan zabuza

"Dan Menma. Bisakah kau singkirkan kabut ini dengan fuuton milikmu? " perintah sekaligus permintaan tolong dari kakashi pada Menma

"Baiklah... FUUTON : DAITOP..." Saat Menma membuat handseal dan ingin mengeluarkan jurus angin yang akan mengusir kabut itu tiba tiba terdengar suara yang bersifat feminim

"HYOUTON : MAKYO HYOSOU" setelah terdengar jurus itu sasuke yang merasa itu jurus musuh langsung mendorong sakura dan tazuna untuk menjauh. Tiba tiba di sekeliling Menma dan sasuke terdapat 21 cermin es yang mengurung mereka dan di setiap cermin terdapat perempuan bertopeng yang sepertinya pernah mereka liat. Namun mereka tidak mengetahuinya

Di tempat tim 11

Tadi naruto sudah menyusul teman temannya Kini mereka tengah berlari ala ninja dengan cepat.

Tidak beberapa lama kini mereka berada di salah satu dahan pohon di dekat jembatan dan melihat keadaan dari jembatan tersebut

"Kenapa tempat ini mengerikan sekali" kata Shizuka yan melihat jembatan yang dipenuhi kabut yang lumayan tebal

"Dan apa itu?" Tanya Shizuka kembali sambil menunjuk kubah kaca yang terdapat di sela sela kabut yang berada di tengah tengah jembatan

"Bagaimana shika?" Tanya naruto pada si ahli strategi berambut Nanas itu

"Sebaiknya kau membantu kakashi-sensei melawan zabuza. Serahkan wanita tersebut kepada kami" kata shikamaru dan didukung oleh anggukan Shizuka

"Aku setuju. Lebih baik kau cepat membantu kakashi sensei" Naruto mengganguk setuju dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap Dan kini shikamaru dan Shizuka telah berlari ke kubah es tersebut

Di kubah

Menma yang daritadi telah mengeluarkan jurus tingkat tinggi untuk menghancurkan kubah es itu namun hasilnya nihil.

Malah di sekujur tubuh Menma terdapat lumayan banyak senbon

Keadaan sasuke pun tidak berbeda dengan Menma.

Sasuke kini di sekujur tubuhnya telah berlumuran Darahnya sendiri

Setiap kali mereka mengeluarkan jurus gabungan cermin es itu hanya retak dan tiba tiba kembali menjadi bentuk awal tanpa retak seakan membuat perjuangan mereka sia sia

Di luar kubah

"Doton : Doryuuso" kata shikamaru langsung membuat segel

"Katon : gokakyou" dan shizuka juga membuat segel

Terciptalah duri duri api dari dalam tanah dan menuju ke kubah es tersebut

Tiba tiba *krekk* bunyi salah satu cermin yang retak. Dan di detik berikutnya *craanggg* cermin yang tadi retak langsung menjadi hancur yang memperlihatkan Shizuka dan shikamaru

"Wah...sepertinya disini akan merepotkan" kata Shizuka pada semua orang disitu setelah melihat luka luka pada tubuh sasuke menma

"Ckk... Kata kata ku" kata shikamaru memprotes shizuka

"Sepertinya. Saat nya bersenang-senang berakhir. Maaf aku harus pergi" kata hunter nin itu dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan dinding itu menghilang

Di tempat lain Zabuza vs kakashi and kushina

"Bagaimana? Akashio No habanero dan kakashi No sharingan. Apakah kalian telah menyerah?" Tanya zabuza pada keduanya dengan nada meremehkan

Kushina dan kakashi telah menunjukan seluruh kekuatan mereka. Bahkan Kushina juga telah mengeluarkan rantai chakra nya untuk melawan zabuza

"Aku tak akan menyerah. Sekalipun harus mencapai titik darah terakhir" kata kushina dengan semangat membara

Ditempat lain zabuza kini menyeringai karena perkataan yang dilontarkan dari kushina. Dan saat zabuza ingin menyerang terdengar suara yang cukup kencang

"FUUTON : REPUSHO"

dan seketika ada gelombang angin yang keras yang menerjang kabut milik zabuza hingga Dan setelah kabut lumayan menipis.

Datanglah lumayan banyak fuma shuriken yang dilumuri api mengarah ke zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat itu pun menghindar sambil menahan fuma shuriken dengan kubirikiboncho nya

Dan seketika dari atas kepala zabuza terdapat seseorang berambut merah yang membawa bola api berukuran bola sepak dan diarahkan searah zabuza sambil berteriak "KATON : Rasengan"

Zabuza yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan kubirikiboncho nya yang telah di aliri chakra

*booooom*

setelah pedang kubirikiboncho dan Rasengan api itu berhantaman dan menciptakan ledakan lumayan kuat yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang berada disana

Zabuza pun menambahkan chakra pada perang kubirikiboncho nya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menambahkan chakra yang membuat Rasengan nya menjadi bertambah besar dan membuat zabuza semakin kewalahan

Dan seketika pedang

kubirikiboncho pun menjadi retak dan bagian ujungnya dan membuat pedang kubirikiboncho pun langsung hancur setengahnya dan naruto pun meleset dari zabuza.

Tidak ingin sia sia naruto pun yang berada didepan zabuza sambil memegang Rasengan dan langsung mengarah ke zabuza.

Tiba tiba terdapat di depan zabuza terdapat seorang wanita yang menghalangi Rasengan itu mengenai zabuza

Semua yang terdapat si situ pun langsung kaget karena kejadian tersebut

Zabuza yang melihat Kekagetan itu tidak membuang kesempatan zabuzapun langsung mengarahkan pedang kubirikiboncho yang ia pegang dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah naruto yang saat ini masih kaget Karena kejadian barusan

Namun mencoba menjauh dari zabuza namun tangan naruto langsung terasa di pegang oleh tangan yang terasa lembut yang ternyata berasal dari wanita yang menyelamatkan zabuza

'Sialll...' Batin naruto mengutuk orang yang menyelamatkan zabuza itu

"RASAKANLAH BOCAHHHH!" Teriak zabuza yang mengayunkan pedangnya langsung ke arah naruto serta perempuan tersebut

Namun seketika saat pedang kubirikiboncho nya ingin mengenai naruto. Tiba tiba terdapat cahaya kuning Yang langsung menghilang serta membawa perempuan yang menyelamatkan zabuza dan naruto

Ditempat naruto dkk

"Apa kau baik baik saja naruto?" Tanya laki laki dewasa yang mempunyai ciri ciri berambut kuning panjang ,membawa sebuah kunai bercabang tiga ,dan memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan aksen merah bertuliskan yondaime hokage

"Aku baik baik saja hokage-sama. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan saya " kata naruto dengan nada yang sangat formal

"Kenapa kau dapat disini anata? Bagaimana pekerjaan dikantor mu?" Tanya dari seorang perempuan berambut merah pada sang suami yang menjadi seorang hokage

"Itu di urus oleh shikaku" kata minato selaku hokage yang meminta salah satu jounin kepercayaannya

'Seenaknya saja menyuruh tou-san' batin naruto yang kesal sang tou-san angkatnya disuruh suruh seenaknya

"Sudah selesai reuninya kiiroi senko?" Kata zabuza meremehkan seorang yondaime hokage yang pernah membantai ninja iwagakure habis habisan pada perang dunia ninja ke-3

" percuma saja aku membayar mu zabuza. Dan bahkan kau belum membunuh Tazuna itu. Dasar kau tidak berguna" kata seorang pria cebol yang berpakaian mewah yang dikawal oleh banyak sekali bandit dan samurai

"Si...sialan kau gatou. Kau telah meremehkan ku" kata zabuza yang mengutuk pria Cebol tersebut karena meremehkannya.

Dan seketika zabuza yang kesal langsung berlari kearah kerumunan tersebut sambil membawa kubirikiboncho nya dan menyerang orang yang menghalangi dan mengarah ke gatou

"Ha...halangi dia bodoh" kata gatou yang mulai takut karena zabuza mulai menghabisi orang baris per baris dengan sadis dan brutal

Namun ,saat zabuza sudah mendekat ke arah gatou. Tiba tiba ia terjatuh di tengah kerumunan dengan banyak pedang , shuriken , maupun kunai

" percuma zabuza. Kau tidak pernah bisa membunuhku. Percuma kay membalas dendam atas haku yang telah meninggal itu" kata gatou meremehkan zabuza yang sekarang di tendang tendang oleh samurai dan bandit di dekat Zabuza

'Jadi itu haku yaa...' Batin naruto yang langsung berjalan ke arah wanita yang di panggil haku oleh gatou dan mengecek urat nadi nya

'Ia belum mati...' Batin naruto yang merasakan denyut dari urat nadi haku walau mulai melemah

Tiba tiba mata haku langsung berbuka dengan tatapan sayu

"to...tolong s...selamatkan za...zabuza-..sama" kata haku dengan nada yang semakin melemah

" ke...kenapa kau tetap ingin menyelamatkan orang yang ingin membunuhmu?" Tanya naruto pada haku dengan nada sedikit tinggi pada haku

"Kaa...karena Zabu...zabuza-sama ad...adalah al-alasan ku untuk hii..hidup" kata haku dengan nada sangat lemah dan langsung terjatuh pingsan

"Baiklah... Aku akan melakukannya haku" kata naruto dengan sedikit kesal dan mulai berjalan melewati orang orang di sekitarnya

"Baiklah... Mungkin aku akan pingsan menggunakan jurus ini" kata naruto dan mulai membuat handseal yang cukup panjang

"Apakah kau yakin naruto? Apakah tidak aku saja yang melawannya" Kata minato yang melihat naruto merapatkan segel yang panjang

Namun tidak di hiraukan oleh naruto yang kini telah selesai membuat handseal nya dan naruto pun langsung menyebutkan jurusnya

"KATON : Odama daibafuku" setelah menyebutkan jurusnya tiba tiba di sekitar naruto muncul ratusan pedang api yang sangat tinggi dan luas bagaikan tsunami yang ingin menerjang para bandit serta samurai di depannya

Para samurai dan bandit itu pun langsung panik yang melihat itu langsung mencoba kabur dan beberapa ingin melompat ke sungai di sekitarnya

Namun saat ingin kabur dari jangkauan jurus naruto tiba tiba tubuh mereka semua termasuk gatou tidak bisa digerakkan

"Untung kagemane ku tepat waktu" kata shikamaru yang menggunakan tehnik kagemanenya pada para samurai dan banditnya

Dan seketika banyak teriakan yang menggema di jembatan tersebut karena jurus api naruto yang mengenai seluruh orang disana

Dan seketika setelah tsunami Pedang api itu berhenti tubuh naruto pun terjatuh dan pingsan ditempat dan sebelum tubuhnya mengenai tanah ia langsung di gendong oleh minato dengan cepat

"Bagaimana dengan naruto-kun?" Tanya perempuan berambut hitam yang menanyai naruto dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir

"Ia hanya pingsan" jawab minato yang sekarang menggendong naruto

"Siapa yang melakukan ini tou-san?" Tanya Menma yang datang dengan sasuke dengan nada heran bertanya pada sang ayah karena ia melihat orang tewas dengan luka bakar yang lumayan parah

"Naruto"tanya minato dengan singkat jelas dan padat pada Menma

'Sialll... Seberapa kuat kau naruto' tanya Menma dan sasuke dalam hati secara bersamaan

"Ngomong ngomong bagaimana kabar zabuza?" Tanya seseorang yang berambut Silver dan memakai masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh mukanya

"Ayo kesana" kata kushina pada orang di sekitarnya Ditempat zabuza Di antara mayat mayat yang tergeletak kini terdapat zabuza yang kini sedang berbicara dengan shikamaru

"Oii bocah. Bolehkan aku meminta beberapa permintaan Padamu sebelum aku meninggal?" Tanya zabuza pada shikamaru dengan posisi tergeletak di antara mayat mayat di sekitar mereka berdua

"Baiklah asalkan tidak merepotkan" kata shikamaru dengan nada malas namun dengan muka serius

"Yang pertama aku mohon kalian untuk bilang pada haku bahwa aku meminta maaf kepadanya dan aku ingin kalian merawat haku di konoha yang kedua aku ingin pedang kubirikiboncho ku di berikan pada bocah merah kurang ajar itu dan terakhir aku juga ingin memberikan ini padanya " kata zabuza yang menjelaskan

beberapa permintaannya pada shikamaru yang diakhiri yang zabuza memberikan sebuah gulungan pada shikamaru yang ingin zabuza titipkan pada shikamaru dan kemudian zabuza pun dengan perlahan menutup matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tidak bernafas

"Bagaimana dengan zabuza shikamaru?" Tanya minato pada shikamaru sambil menggendong naruto

"Ia telah meninggal hokage-sama"kata shikamaru sambil memeriksa urat nadi zabuza untuk mengecek terakhir kali

"Baiklah...marilah kita sekarang menyelesaikan jembatan ini dan membersihkan jembatan ini" kata minato selaku hokage mereka mulai menyelesaikan jembatan serta membersihkan mayat yang ditumpuk dan dikubur oleh DOTON shikamaru dan zabuza sendiri di kubur didekat jembatan dan dikenang sebagai pahlawan

Beberapa saat kemudian

Kini jembatan tersebut telah selesai dibangun dan kini para ninja konoha akan kembali ke desa mereka naruto pun yang masih pingsan kini masih di gendong oleh shikamaru

Saat ingin pulang mereka di antarkan oleh seluruh warga Nami No kuni sampai di ujung jembatan

"Kami seluruh warga Nami No kuni berterima kasih pada ninja konoha dan sebagai tanda Terimakasih kami semua telah setuju untuk menamai jembatan ini sebagai JEMBATAN BESAR NARUTO"

kata Tazuna mewakili seluruh orang di tempat tersebut

"Kami pulang ke desa kami yaa" kata minato dan langsung membuat segel dan mereka pun menghilang di sertai kilatan kuning

Di konoha

Tiba tiba di depan gerbang muncul lah kilatan kuning dan setelah itu terdapat beberapa orang yang mempunyai hittae atte berlambang desa konoha

"Bagaimana misinya hokage-sama" tanya seseorang yang ternyata penjaga gerbang desa konoha kepada pemimpin desa konohagakure yang biasa disebut hokage

"Berjalan baik izumo" kata minato sang yondaime hokage kepada penjaga gerbang yang bernama izumo itu

"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pulang kerumah masing masing"perintah kakashi pada anggota kelompok 7 dan 11

"Ha'i" jawab semua orang yang kini berjalan kerumah masing masing dan meninggalkan seorang kakashi dan minato yang menggendong naruto untuk mengantarkan ke rumah sakit

"Aku ke rumah sakit dulu mengantarkan naruto kakashi. Nanti langsung saja pergi kekantorku untuk melaporkan misi kakashi" kata minato dan langsung menghilang disertai kilatan kuning

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

Maap yeee saya gk update. Saya tiba tiba mendapat semangat lagi pas nonton Naruto lagi hehehe

Mohon para Senpai saya minta bantuan dan saran di romance hehe

Semoga sedikit remake saya ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Mau tanya dong cara buat alur bener btw

Dan saya berencana nya kan buat Naruto pake elemen debu. Itu kira kira di ajarin siapa yaaa. Apa hadir sendiri

Sekian terimakasih


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : M

Pair : naruto x Shizuka

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,notdojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur , alur kecepatan ,boring , notlemon!naru, hareem!naru ,hanchimontongkou!naru ,maybeoverpower!naru

Yang mau memberi saran atau kritik boleh via line dengan id line : santosamuel

.

.

Keesokan hari nya setelah kemarin setelah misi tim 7 yang mempunyai rank C namun menjadi rank A atau mungkin S dan langsung di bantu oleh tim 11

Terutama mereka dihadang oleh seorang missing-nin yang memiliki pedang bernama kubirikiboncho dan salah satu dari tujuh ahli pedang dari desa KIRIGAKURE yang bernama Momochi zabuza

Bersama salah satu bawahannya yang memiliki kekkai genkai unik yaitu memanipulasi es yang berasal dari klan Yuki yang wmemiliki nama Yuki haku yang setelah

Haku kembali dengan alasan membantu rebbelion army untuk melawan sang yondaime mizukage yang menetapkan aturan untuk membunuh seluruh pengguna kekkai genkai di desa yang ia pimpin sendiri yaitu KIRIGAKURE

Begitu pula tim 7 dan tim 11 mereka langsung kembali ke konoha dengan teleportasi dari seorang kiiroi senko selaku hokage

Setelah semuanya sampai di konoha sang yondaime hokage langsung menyuruh semuanya pulang kerumah masing masing kecuali naruto yang pingsan dan akan dibawa ke rumah sakit dan kakashi yang akan memberikan laporan misi kepada hokage

Setelah naruto telah di bawa. Kini di kantor hokage terdapat kakashi dan minato yang sedang berbincang

"Bagaimana laporan mu kakashi?"

Tanya yondaime hokage kepada kakashi selaku ketua tim yang menjalankan misi ke Nami No kuni kepada sang hokage sekaligus guru pembimbingnya saat masih menjadi genin

"Awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar. Namun tidak setelah kami dihadang oleh gozu dan meizu sang missing-nin rank C yang berpangkat chunin. Kami awalnya sedikit kerepotan. Namun karena kerjasama yang lumayan baik antara Menma bersama sasuke yang dibantu oleh kushina-sama mereka dapat di atasi"

jelas kakashi kepada minato menjelaskan bagaimana menma dan sasuke dapat mengalahkan gozu dan meizu dengan kerjasama yang mereka ciptakan

"Tidak setelah itu. Kami lalu dihadang Momochi zabuza. Untung nya kami ditolong oleh tim 11 yang langsung memukul mundur zabuza"

Lanjut kakashi pada minato kembali sambil menjelaskan kerja sama tim 11 mengenai serangan hebat yang bahkan mungkin akan membuat ia kerepotan

"Lalu. Bagaimana menurut mu tentang tim 11. Terutama naruto?" tanya minato mengenai naruto dengan serius kepada salah satu jounin kepercayaannya yang ia perintahkan mengamati perkembangan

"Tim 11 memiliki kekuatan dan kerjasama di atas rata rata team lain. Terutama naruto yang memiliki tingkat intelektual dan kekuatan sangat tinggi. Ia dapat menebak rencana musuh yang ingin menyandera cucu dan anak dari Tazuna. Walau saya sudah menempatkan bunshin untuk menjaga cucu dan anak dari Tazuna. Tetap saja mereka mengalahkan nya dengan mudah. Dan menurut saya kemampuan naruto sangat di atas rata rata dan mungkin setingkat dengan jounin seperti saya"

jelas kakashi dan kemudian mengangkat nafas panjang. Mungkin ungkapan kecewa kepada minato membuat naruto

"Anda pasti sangat menyesal membuang naruto karena mungkin ia akan menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat dan mungkin dapat melebihi Anda"

kata kakashi yang kagum dengan naruto dan diakhiri dengan nada kecewa pada minato

Tentu saja kecewa. Minato mengabaikan seorang ninja yang sangat berpotensi menjadi ninja terkuat dan terkenal di seluruh elemental nation dan mungkin di seluruh dunia

"Baiklah... kau boleh pergi kakashi" kata minato menutup pembicaraan dengan kakashi

Dan setelah itu *poffft* Kakashi pun langsung menghilang didalam kepulan asap

"Aku tau... Kakashi"

kata minato dengan nada yang terdengar sangat lirih serta menyesal atas segala yang ia lakukan kepada naruto

.

Keesokan harinya di rumah sakit konoha

'Uughh... Dimana aku' tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa yang ada di sana

Yang pasti yang ia lihat saat ini bahwa ia berada di ruangan yang serba putih dan mencium bau obat obatan di sekitar tempatnya berada

'Pasti dirumah sakit konoha... Karena kemarin aku terpancing emosi dan mengeluarkan jurus yang pasti menghabiskan chakra'

batin nya dan mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana dia terakhir mengeluarkan jurus yang dahsyat dan menghabiskan chakra nya

Tidak lama setelah naruto sadar tiba tiba *kreeeek* pintu kamar naruto terbuka yang menampilkan seorang berambut kuning yang memakai jubah putih beraksen api merah di bawah nya dan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang di sebelahnya yang naruto tebak dengan pasti yaitu minato dan kushina

"bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini naruto?" tanya minato yang melihat naruto telah siuman

"Telah lebih baik hokage-sama. Terimakasih telah membawa ku kesini"

kata naruto dengan hormat

Kushina yang melihat dan mendengar naruto menjawab pertanyaan suami nya sekaligus ayah naruto sendiri dengan nada hormat dan memanggil minato dengan hokage-sama dan bukan tou-san mulai menangis dalam diam dan kini mulai bersuara

"Hiksss... Naruto... Kemb...kembalilah kerumah naruto...hiksss .. Kaa-san sangat merindukan mu ...hiks...naruto" kata kushina dan langsung mendekati naruto sambil berlutut

Tentunya hal itu membuat Minato dan naruto yang membelalak kaget melihat kelakuan naruto itu

'haaaah... Menginginkan aku pulang setelah melihat aku menjadi kuat..Merepotkan'

batin naruto yang telah melewati masa kekagetannya melihat kushina bersujud di depannya

'mungkin aku akan memakai cara itu'

batin naruto yang akan melakukan sebuah cara yang memang ia persiapkan untuk keadaan ini

"Anak? Tidak kushina-sama. Aku bukanlah anak Anda... Bukankah anak Anda hanya namikaze Menma sang jinchuriki kyubi pahlawan desa ini? Saya memang memiliki nama naruto. Saya sepertinya juga pernah mendengar nama naruto namun sepertinya bukanlah saya"

kata Naruto sambil menarik nafas panjang untuk melanjutkan kata kata nya

"Mungkin saya Naruto. Tetapi Saya bukanlah seorang naruto yang di abaikan oleh orangtuanya karena mempunyai kakak kembar seorang jinchuriki... Saya seorang naruto yang merupakan anak dari orang klan nara nama saya Uzumaki Nara naruto serta bukanlah Namikaze naruto yang Anda sebut anak Anda... Saya mohon untuk Anda jangan berlutut kepada saya yang bukan anak Anda sendiri"

kata naruto panjang lebar dan langsung turun dari kasurnya dan seolah olah ingin membantu kushina berdiri

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kushina mau pun minato ia tersentak mendengar kata kata Naruto akan seperti ini ia kembali mengingat masa ketika ia kushina dan menma merayakan ulang tahun Namun ia tidak mengajak Naruto yang juga berulang tahun

Naruto melihat perubahan ekspresi itu Namun naruto mengabaikannya walau tidak dapat di pungkiri naruto kini ia juga masih menyayangi mereka berdua sebagai orang tua. Namun naruto juga sangat masih kecewa pada mereka berdua telah membuang ia.

Terutama minato yang bahkan membuat Naruto sampai menggunakan jikkukan ninjutsu

Untung ia berada di dekat rumah seorang bernama uzumaki harashi dan mengurus dan mengajarkan Naruto jutsu jutsu sampai ia menjadi kuat walau masih berumur 4 tahun pada saat itu

karena bakat alami Naruto yang terpendam dan insting ninja Naruto yang lumayan kuat dapat menerima pengajaran dengan mudah

Apalagi Naruto di umur 8 tahun bertemu seorang jiraiya dan membuat ia menjadi orang yang menjadi kuat

"Baiklah... Ayo pulang kushina" kata minato yang langsung memegang pundak kushina yang masih berlutut sambil menangis dan mereka pun langsung menghilang disertai kilatan kuning

'Akhirnya mereka pergi juga. Aku harus segera pergi segera dari sini. Aku sudah muak melihat hal merepotkan seperti itu'

batin naruto setelah mereka berdua pergi dan ia hanya memandang keluar kaca

Dan setelah minato dan kushina pergi. Kini naruto kembali naik ke kasur dan tidur dikasur tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangan dan meletakkannya dibelakang kepalanya sambil menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur

Siang harinya

Beberapa saat yang lalu. Dokter telah mengizinkan naruto. Saat ini pun naruto sedang memakai baju ninja nya yang sering ia pakai. Yaitu baju berwarna orange dengan jaket hitam tanpa lengan

Tiba tiba datanglah shikamaru dari luar jendela

"Bagaimana kabar mu naruto?" Kata shikamaru yang kini sedang duduk di jendela rumah sakit sambil melihat awan dan menunggu naruto selesai memakai baju

"Sudah lebih baik shika" balas naruto yang kini telah selesai memakai bajunya

"Omong omong... Sampai kapan kau mau di konoha naruto? Lebih cepat lebih baik jikalau engkau segera menemui harashi-San"

kata shikamaru pada saudara angkatnya tersebut

Harashi ia lah orang yang memberikan Naruto pelajaran dan membuka kekuatan kepada Naruto saat Naruto di buang ke puing uzushiogakure hingga ia menjadi kuat seperti sekarang ini sebelum ia diserahkan kepada shikaku untuk menjaga nama nya sebagai yondaime hokage

"Mungkin benar juga kata mu... Akhir akhir ini aku juga berfikir untuk mengambil waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari desa. Mungkin besok kita akan keluar desa. Sekaligus besok kita akan berhenti menjadi ninja konoha"

kata naruto yang kini sudah selesai memakai baju dan bersiap keluar dari ruang rumah sakit melewati jendela

Di kediaman nara

"Jadi bagaimana naruto-kun? Kapan kita mulai ke luar desa?"

Tanya Shizuka pada sang pujaan hati saat sang pujaan hati memasuki rumah tempat mereka tinggal

"Kita akan pergi dari desa ini besok siang. Dan sebaiknya kau mulai berkemas biar besok langsung berangkat ke kantor hokage"

penjelasan dari naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Shizuka

Yoshino selaku ibu angkat dari naruto pun yang mendengar itu langsung teringat sesuatu yang mungkin akan menolong naruto, shikamaru, serta Shizuka diluar sana

"Naruto... Kalau tidak salah tou-san mempunyai seorang adik. Ia adalah seorang mantan ninja konoha yang mempunyai rumah di sebelah barat dari desa kirigakure. Orang itu bernama nara ensui. Dia itu adalah adik dari tou-san mu. Mungkin kau akan pergi kesana dan tinggal untuk beberapa hari"

kata dari kaa-san naruto dan shikamaru tentang adik tou-san yang mempunyai nama ensui tersebut

"Baiklah. Bisa kan kaa-san menghubungi orang tersebut dan memberitahukan kedatangan kami?"

Kata shikamaru dan dibalas anggukan dari kaa-san nya yang mulai menulis pesan untuk orang bernama ensui tersebut

setelah yoshino selesai menulis surat bagi orang bernama ensui kini ia berjalan ke salah satu kandang burung yang berada di halaman belakang dan mengambil satu burung berwarna coklat yang berada di salah satu kandang

"Emm... Kaa-san... Bukankah itu burung kesayangan tou-san" tanya dari Shizuka yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan percakapan yang terjadi

"Shizuka-chann... Selain burung kesayangan tou-san. Selain menjadi burung buat di pelihara, Burung ini juga sebagai pengantar pesan keluarga nara ke luar desa" kata Yoshino kepada shizuka membalas pertanyaan shizuka

"oooohhhh" kata Shizuka dengan Mulut berbentuk huruf O pada kaa-san naruto dan shikamaru sebagai tanda mengerti

"Baiklah kaa-san... Kami mau mengemas barang barang kami dahulu untuk besok"

kata shikamaru dan dibalas anggukan juga dari kaa-san mereka berdua dan berjalan ke kamar masing masing diikuti oleh Shizuka

Malam hari nya

"Jadi kalian semua sepakat untuk pergi keluar desa ?" Tanya seseorang dengan model rambut Nanas dan mempunyai bekas luka sabetan di mukanya dengan tampang dan nada serius

"Iya.. Tou-san. Mungkin ini pilihan terbaik. Lagipula jika kami disini mungkin kami bisa saja di jadikan senjata oleh tetua busuk yang bernama danzo"

balas naruto yang menjawab orang berambut Nanas di depannya alias ayah angkatnya dengan nada serta muka yang serius juga

"Baiklah... jadi kalian kemana kalian pergi?" Tanya shikaku kepada mereka bertiga

"Kami akan ketempat harashi jiji orang yang menyelamatkan Ku saat di uzushiogakure 10 tahun lalu" balas naruto

"Oooh... Ngomong ngomong karena ini malam terakhir kalian ada disini bagaimana jika kita bermain shogi untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Kata shikaku yang ingin beradu strategi pada kedua anak yang besok akan meninggalkan rumah itu besok

"Baiklah" kini naruto menjawab dengan semangat dan mengambil papan shogi di bawah mejanya

Keesokan harinya

Kini naruto dan kedua rekannya yaitu shikamaru dan Shizuka sedang memakai sepatu ninja dan bersiap pergi dari rumah mereka tinggal selama ini

Kini naruto menggunakan menggunakan baju kemeja hitam berlengan panjang yang ujungnya dilipat 2 gulungan yang mempunyai lambang uzumaki di belakangnya

dan lambang klan nara pada sebuah kain berwarna putih yang diikatkan pada lengan kirinya dan dipadukan dengan celana berwarna merah panjang

Sedangkan shikamaru kini memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dengan hanya motif klan nara di punggungnya dipadu celana panjang berwarna hitam

Serta kini Shizuka memakai baju berwarna merah tua yang mencapai paha 10 cm di atas lutut tanpa lengan serta memakai celana hitam pendek yang menjadi tempat kantung peralatan ninja di sebelah kanannya

(kayak sakura shippuden maaf bila deskripsinya tidak tepat)

"apakah kalian siap?" Tanya naruto pada shikamaru dan Shizuka saat naruto selesai memakai sepatu ninjanya diikuti Shizuka dan shikamaru yang langsung di balas anggukan dari Shizuka dan shikamaru

"Kami berangkat yaaa..tou-san .. Kaa-san. Hati hati dirumah yaaa" kata naruto dengan sedikit teriak agar dapat di dengar oleh kedua orang tuanya sambil berjalan keluar

Kini mereka tengah berjalan didalam kerumunan dimana kini mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian terutama naruto yang mendapatkan banyak sekali tatapan mulai tatapan cinta dari banyaknya perempuan muda seumuran sampai dewasa ,Tatapan meremehkan ,dan lain lain

Sampai kini mereka berada didepan salah satu gedung paling besar berwarna merah yang dia tanya terdapat tulisan kanji 'HI' yang berarti api dalam bahasa Jepang

Yang kini mereka di depan pintu masuk yang di jaga oleh dua orang yang kini melihat Tim 11

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ? Apa meminta misi?" Tanya seorang salah satu penjaga yang di sebelah kiri

"Bukan... Kami ingin meminta izin pada hokage-sama untuk mengundurkan diri sebagai ninja konohagakure serta keluar dari desa ini untuk berkelana" kata Shizuka yang menjelaskan maksud kedatangan tim nya ke kantor hokage

"Baiklah.. Silakan masuk" kata penjaga tadi seraya mempersilakan masuk tim 11 kedalam gedung kantor hokage

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pada pintu yang membuat seseorang berambut kuning panjang yang bernama namikaze minato sang pemimpin desa konohagakure yang sedang duduk di meja sambil menandatangani beberapa dokumen di hadapannya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk keruangan nya

"Silakan masuk"

katanya minato dan mempersilakan masuk orang itu

*kreeeet*

Terbukalah pintu dan memperlihatkan anggota tim 11 sambil masing masing membawa tas ransel di punggung mereka

"Ada apa naruto? Apakah ingin meminta misi?" Kata minato selaku hokage kepada sang ketua tim 11 sambil ingin mengambil gulungan daftar misi yang tersedia di mejanya

"Bukannn...hokage-sama" kata naruto sopan pada orang yang menjadi pahlawan perang dunia ninja di depan nya

Kini pun naruto maju ke depan meja hokage sambil membuka ikat sekaligus pelindung kepalanya dan membuat sang hokage bingung

"Ada apa naruto ? Kenapa kau membuka hittae atte mu? Apakah kau ingin berhenti menjadi shinobi dari konoha?"

Tanya minato sambil membulatkan matanya dengan nada tidak percaya dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari naruto dan diikuti oleh 2 orang dibelakangnya

"Taa...tapi kenapa kalian ingin pergi?"

Tanya minato dengan nada kaget nya itu yang bahkan ingin membuat Naruto terbahak-bahak

"kami hanya ingin mengembara melihat keindahan di luar sana . Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi Kami akan kembali kesini"

alasan yang mungkin mengada ada naruto pada sang hokage didepan Nya karena mereka mungkin tidak akan kembali ke konoha

"Baiklah... Tapi apakah kalian yakin dengan ini?" Kata minato pasrah dan mencoba menanyai kembali dan langsung di jawab anggukan kepastian dari tim 11

"Baiklahh... Aku juga tidak bisa melarang kalian. Berhati-hati lah di luar sana Dan cepatlah kembali"

kata minato yang hanya bisa pasrah atas keputusan anak yang pernah dia buang itu

"Baiklah.. Kami pergi dulu hokage-sama" kata naruto dan berjalan ke pintu untuk keluar dari gedung hokage dan memulai petualangan mereka

Tanpa di sadari mereka semua orang di kantor hokage ternyata ada orang yang daritadi menguping pembicaraan mereka dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap

DI SUATU TEMPAT

Kini di suatu tempat yang gelap terdapat laki laki yang terlihat tua dengan perban yang menutupi mata sebelah kanan.

Tiba tiba terdapat seseorang yang berada di depannya sambil berlutut pada orang didepannyaa yang ternyata adalah seseorang yang bernama danzo yang merupakan salah satu tetua teman satu tim hiruzen sarutobi yang sandaime hokage

"Ada pesan apa yang kau bawa?"

Tanya danzo pada salah satu bawahan dari kesatuan anbu NE nya

"Tim 11 yang terdiri dari uzumaki nara naruto, nara shikamaru, dan Shizuka keluar dari desa dan ingin berkelana"

kata anbu NE tersebut dengan nada monoton pada danzo

"Hmm... Begitu yaa. Baiklah. Untuk mu tolong kumpulkan 5 orang dalam kesatuan kita. Kita akan mencegat tim 11 dan memasukan mereka pada kesatuan ini dan memperkuat desa ini. Karena senjata memang seharusnya menjadi senjata"

kata danzo pada bawahannya dan kedua hilang dalam kepulan asap

DI GERBANG KONOHAGAKURE

"Aku akan merindukan desa ini" kata Shizuka sambil melihat kebelakang dan melihat desa yang menjadi sempat tempat Tinggalnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini

"Apakah kau yakin ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka?"

Tanya shikamaru pada sang sensor-nin yaitu Shizuka

"Aku sangat yakin. Mungkin ia adalah bawahan danzo yang di suruh mengikuti kita beberapa hari yang lalu juga. Bagaimana menurut mu naruto-kun?"

Kata Shizuka memberikan penjelasan pada kedua anggota tim nya dengan muka serius

"Benar juga kata mu Shizuka-chan. Kita harus berhati hati dalam perjalanan kita"

Kata Naruto mengingatkan shizuka maupun shikamaru untuk tetap waspada

Di suatu tempat yang gelap

"Apakah kalian semua siap?"

kata danzo pada 5 orang di belakangnya yang yang memakai topeng polos dengan tulisan NE di dahinya yang tengah berlutut

"Dalam misi kali ini kita harus berhasil mendapatkan seluruh tim 11 termasuk Uzumaki Nara naruto untuk menjadi bagian dari kita dalam menjaga konoha.. Ini semua demi konoha"

"Ha'i"

dan mereka berenam termasuk danzo menghilang dalam kepulan asap

Bersama Tim 11

Beberapa saat yang lalu naruto bersama kedua rekannya telah keluar dari desa konoha dan kini mereka bertiga tengah berlari menuju ke arah desa KIRIGAKURE lebih tepatnya di sebelah barat dari desa KIRIGAKURE

Naruto dan rekannya kini sebenarnya sedang dalam keadaan siaga karena sang sensor-nin tim 11 yaitu Shizuka

memberitahu ada yang menguping perbicaraan tim 11 atau lebih tepatnya naruto dengan sang hokage atau bisa di bilang mantan ayah naruto yang membuang naruto

yang besar kemungkinan adalah salah satu bawahan dari salah satu tetua dari desa konoha yang mempunyai nama danzo dan merupakan pimpinan kesatuan anbu yang biasa di sebut Root yang melakukan misi apa saja demi keamanan konoha sekalipun misi bunuh diri

"Hey.. Shika .. shizu-chan Sebaiknya kita berhenti disini sementara untuk memikirkan strategi melawan danzo tersebut. Dan aku juga yakin ia membawa beberapa anak buahnya"

naruto pada kedua anggota tim nya untuk berhenti di atas batu besar

"Shizuka-chan bagaimana keadaan si sekitar kita?"

Kata shikamaru kembali yang bertanya pada satu satunya perempuan di tim itu dan sensor-nin satu satunya di angkatan mereka di konoha

Setelah mendengar perkataan atau mungkin perintah dari shikamaru kini Shizuka menutup mata dan berdiam sejenak sambil membentuk segel Tiger

dan berkonsentrasi menemukan chakra selain mereka di sekeliling mereka dalam radius tertentu

"Aku kini merasakan 6 chakra yang berada di belakang kita dalam radius 2 kilo. apa mungkin ke enam chakra itu mereka?"

Shizuka yang telah kini membuka matanya. Langsung melayangkan pertanyaan pada kedua rekannya yang mempunyai sifat malas itu

"Pastinya danzo membawa 5 anbu Root" kata naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Shizuka

"Jadi..apa tindakan kita kali ini?"

Pertanyaan kembali di lontarkan Shizuka pada kedua rekan setim nya

"Sepertinya kita tidak ada pilihan selain langsung melawan mereka"

jawab pemuda berambut merah yang mengatakan jawaban yang ada di otaknya

"Yaa.. Benar kata mu naruto. Kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. kita sepertinya harus dengan memisahkan danzo dengan anbunya"

kata shikamaru langsung di balas anggukan oleh naruto dan Shizuka

Beberapa saat kemudian

Kini di tempat yang sama ternyata tim 11 tengah menunggu kedatangan dari danzo

dan setelah sekitar 10 menit tim 11 akhirnya mereka bertemu bersama danzo dan 5 anbu Root yang merupakan bawahan dari danzo sendiri

"Apa yang kau mau dari kami?... Danzo" tanya naruto dengan nada dingin pada danzo sambil menunjuk danzo

"Kami hanya ingin kalian mengikuti kami ke konoha dan bergabung bersama organisasi Root untuk menjadi senjata dan memperkuat konoha dari ancaman desa lain. Apakah kalian sang senjata bersedia menjadi senjata yang seharusnya?"

Penjelasan panjang dari danzo kepada tim 11 pun langsung di akhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang kembali di tunjukkan kepada tim 11

"Bagaimana jikalau kami menolak?" Tanya Shizuka pada danzo dengan nada yang terdengar tidak mengenakkan bagi danzo

"Jikalau begitu dengan terpaksa kami harus membunuh kalian. Karena kalian pasti akan menjadi ancaman bagi desa konoha"

kata danzo pada tim sebelas dan mulai memberi perintah pada 5 anbunya untuk mulai menyerang tim 11

Namun setelah 5 anbu Root itu mulai berlari kepada tim 11 tiba tiba seketika di sekitar mereka semua yang berada disitu mulai muncul kabut yang sangat tebal yang menghalangi pengelihatan yang membuat 5 anbu tersebut langsung mundur untuk melindungi danzo

"Apakah kalian yakin dapat membunuh kami"

terdengar suara yang mirip seperti suara seorang naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi yang menggema di dalam kabut tebal itu

Tiba tiba langsung muncul puluhan senbon yang mengarah ke danzo dari seluruh arah

TRINGG!

Terdengar lah bunyi seperti sentuhan kedua benda tajam dari dalam kabut tersebut

Beberapa saat pun berjalan dengan hening. Para anbu masih berusaha mencari chakra naruto dan beberapa kali ingin menghilangkan kabut itu dengan elemen angin namun dari semua percobaan kekerasan hasilnya nihil dan akhirnya

mereka pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil melindungi danzo

danzo pun yang melihat keadaan nya yang kurang kondusif pun langsung menyuruh salah satu dari anbu Root nya untuk membantunya untuk melepaskan suatu segel besi yang berada di tangan kanannya yang telah ia keluarkan dari bajunya

Dan seketika terlepas lah segel besi di tangan kanannya yang memperlihatkan tangan kanan danzo yang memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda dari warna kulit yang biasanya dan yang mengejutkan adalah di bahu kanannya terdapat muka yang terlihat seperti muka hokage pertama yaitu senju hashirama

Setelah tangan kanannya bebas. Danzo pun langsung menggigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan langsung mengoleskan darah tersebut ke tangannya dan langsung membuat handseal dan mengentakkan tangan yang ia olesi darah menyebutkan jurusnya

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

Seketika muncullah tapir yang besar yang menyerap kabut milik naruto yang di punggungnya terdapat danzo dan Kelima anbu Root nya

POOFT!

Seketika tapir itu pun hilang dalam kepulan asap dan meninggalkan danzo sendiri dengan kelima anbunya

Seketika terdengar lah suara yang berasal dari kumpulan pohon yang terdapat belakang mereka seolah menyebutkan jurus

"KATON : FUMA HOSENKA"

Tiba tiba dari belakang mereka langsung muncul 20 fuma shuriken yang di selimuti api

sehingga terlihat bagaikan burung Phoenix berukuran besar yang menerjang kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi

Salah satu anbu pun di depan mereka langsung membuat segel dan menyebutkan jurusnya

"SUITON : SUIJINHEKI"

dan munculkan dinding air yang menghalangi 20 shuriken api yang tadi menerjang ke arah mereka

namun tanpa di duga fuma shuriken itu di selimuti angin sehingga hanya api yang dapat di halangi dinding air itu

Dan membunuh anbu root itu yang membuat danzo pun sedikit terpukau melihat kekuatan Naruto dan ia menyeringai

Tiba tiba muncul lah tim 11 yang berasal pepohonan dari belakang danzo

"Kekuatan kalian sangat menarik... Menyerahlah uzumaki naruto kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang bersama tim mu. Kekuatan mu sangat hebat. Sayang jika tidak di manfaatkan konoha"

kata danzo dengan wajah datarnya pada naruto Namun tim 11 terlihat tidak menghiraukan langsung berlari ke arah danzo dengan cepat

Para anbu yang melihat itu pun masing masing langsung membuat handseal dan menyebutkan jurusnya masing masing

"SUITON : TEPPOUDAMA"

"KATON : GORYUUKA"

"RAITON : KAGENKIHA"

"FUUTON : SHINKUHA"

Setelah itu langsung terdapat serangan gabungan yang lumayan hebat Dan besar menerjang ke arah tim 11 yang kali ini masih terus berlari.

Sembari berlari naruto bersama shikamaru pun membuat handseal dan menyebutkan jurusnya

"SUITON : SUIJINHEKI"

"DOTON : DORYUUHEKI"

Muncullah dinding tanah bercampur dengan dinding air yang membuat dinding lumpur yang menghalangi semua jurus yaitu

Dan dhuarrrrr...

Terjadilah ledakan besar yang berasal dari tempat tim 11 tadi dan menghasilkan asap kabut yang lumayan tebal yang di kira oleh danzo dan anbu Root bahwa itu adalah suara kematian tim 11

dan setelah kabut itu mulai menipis langsung terdapat tim 11 yang terlihat tidak dengan keadaan baik seperti baju yang compang-camping dan hanya naruto yang sadar yang memperlihatkan luka bakar yang sedang seperti shikamaru dan Shizuka

Tim 11 langsung didekati oleh danzo dan anbu nya

"Kau akan mati di sini uzumaki nara naruto"

kata danzo dan memberi aba aba anak buahnya untuk mengeksekusi naruto

"Apa ada kata terakhir?"

kata danzo yang melihat anak buahnya telah mengangkat Tanto dan siap mengeksekusi naruto

"Emm.. Ada. Yaitu... KAI"

DHUARRRRR

Seketika meledaklah tim 11 yang membunuh 2dari anbu Root nya

"Hmm... Bunshin daibukha"

kata danzo yang telah melompat menghindari ledakan yang membunuh dua anak buahnya tersebut

Namun saat melompat dari arah belakang langsung muncul naruto membawa pedang besar dan menebas satu lagi anbu dan mendarat dengan sempurna

Dan membuat kini danzo kehilangan 1 lagi anak buahnya menyisakan dirinya dengan 1 anak buahnya tersisa

Dan seketika di samping naruto muncullah shikamaru dan Shizuka

"Sepertinya trik mu lumayan juga yaa... Shika"

kata Shizuka pada shikamaru yang melihat trik shikamaru berjalan dengan lancar dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari naruto

"Ngomong ngomong akhirnya kau memakai pedang itu juga naruto"

kata shikamaru yang melihat pedang besar yang dibawa naruto

"Pedang legendaris kubirikiboncho yang dipegang zabuza yang mati di Nami No kuni yaa.. Semakin menarik"

kata danzo dan berlari ke arah naruto di ikuti oleh kedua anbunya sambil membuat handseal

"FUUTON : SHINKURENPA"

Setelah mengucapkan itu langsung muncul beberapa pedang angin yang mengarah ke arah tim 11 tim

Tim 11 yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke atas menghindari jurus tersebut

namun di atas mereka sudah di tunggu oleh anbu Root yang juga sudah melompat

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menambahkan chakra angin di pedangnya dan mengayunkan nya pada kedua anbu tersebut yang langsung memotong tubuh kedua tersebut yang membuat darah berceceran dimana mana

"Sudah siap melakukan serangan kombinasi?"

Kata naruto pada kedua rekannya setelah mereka mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna dan melihat danzo yang diam

"Tentu saja naruto-kun. Kami bosan hanya menunggu dan melihat mu bertarung"

kata Shizuka dengan semangat menjawab ajakan naruto

"Kalian terlalu meremehkan ku. Kali ini aku akan menunjukan kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya"

kata danzo dan membuka perban yang ada di mata kanannya dan memperlihatkan... Sharingan

"Darimana mau mendapatkan mata itu?"

Kata shikamaru yang kaget melihat sharingan pada mata kanan danzo karena pasalnya danzo bukanlah orang dari klan uchiha

"Ini adalah mata kanan yang aku curi dari teman satu tim ku dulu... Uchiha kagami"

kata danzo yang juga masih menunggu tim 11 menyerang

"Sepertinya kita akan sangat kesulitan..."

Kata naruto pada shikamaru maupun Shizuka

"Sebaiknya kalian duluan saja ke tempat harashi jiji. Aku akan menyelesaikannya"

kata naruto dengan nada tegas

"Mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkannya sendirian naruto"

kata Shizuka dengan nada yang meninggi membalas kata naruto dengan kaget

"Naruto benar Shizuka. Sebaiknya kita pergi. Kita malah mungkin akan mengganggu naruto. Kita tidak punya pilihan. Mungkin disana kita bisa meminta bantuan ensui-san"

kata shikamaru pada Shizuka bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi

"Baiklah... Berhatilah dengannya dan jaga dirimu baik baik naruto-kun"

kata Shizuka dan mulai lari kebelakang naruto diikuti shikamaru

Setelah jauh dan tidak terlihat naruto pun langsung menatap tajam ke arah danzo kembali

"Sudah selesai perpisahan nya?"

Kata danzo disertai wajah datar

Naruto pun kini telah memasukan pedang kubirikiboncho karena dianggap akan mengganggu karena ukurannya merepotkan Naruto membuat handseal

"Mari kita mulai..danzo"

kata naruto sembari menyilangkan di dadanya Dan naruto pun langsung mengucapkan jurusnya

"Hanchimon tongkou No shomon : KAI"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu langsung muncul hembusan angin yang berasal dari tubuh naruto dan seketika tubuh naruto langsung diselimuti aura hijau

"Kau sudah mulai serius rupanya... Baiklah. Mari kita mulai"

kata danzo dan langsung memasang posisi bertarung sambil memegang kunai di tangan kanannya

Kini keduanya diam. Keduanya masih menunggu salah satu dari mereka menyerang

Naruto yang melihat kondisi ini langsung mengambil beberapa kunai di dalam kantung peralatan ninjanya dan langsung melempar ke danzo sambil membuat handseal dan mengatakan

"KUNAI KAGEBUNSHIN"

Seketika beberapa kunai tadi langsung berubah menjadi ratusan yang mengarah ke danzo dalam jangkauan luas

Danzo yang melihat itu tidak langsung diam. Ia langsung membuat jurus yang sama yaitu melempar beberapa kunai dan membuat handseal dan mengucap jurus yang sama seperti naruto

"KUNAI KAGEBUNSHIN"

Seketika kedua jurus itu pun saling berbenturan dan tidak ada kunai yang mengenai naruto maupun danzo

"Kau suka meniru yaa.. Danzo"

kata naruto yang kini sudah berada dibelakang danzo yang kaget dengan kemunculan naruto

Naruto kini langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan ke arah danzo dengan cepat.

Danzo yang tidak bisa membalikkan badan Pun langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah naruto dan langsung tangan kanannya mengeluarkan kayu yang menahan pukulan naruto dan meskipun begitu danzo masih mundur beberapa langkah

Kini danzo pun langsung membuat segel dan mengucapkan jurusnya

"FUUTON : DAITOPPA"

seketika danzo dari Mulut danzo langsung keluar gelombang angin yang menerpa pohon hingga terbang dan kini mengarah ke naruto

Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam

Kini dia langsung membuat segel dan mengucap jurusnya

"DOTON : DORYUUJOHEKI"

Dan langsung muncul dinding tanah yang kuat menghalangi angin milik danzo

Naruto dan danzo kini tengah berhadapan dan seketika naruto langsung berada di bawah danzo dan langsung menendang danzo tinggi keatas

'KAGEBUYOU'

batin naruto yang kini langsung berada di belakang danzo dan siap melancarkan serangan nya

Naruto kini bagaikan tidak terlihat. Ia kini menyerang danzo dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diliat oleh mata biasa. Ia mengerang dari kanan, kiri, atas,maupun bawah

"URARENGE"

kata naruto pada pukulan terakhir dari atas dan dengan kecepatan tinggi pula kini danzo turun kebawah

dan kembali kini naruto lag memegangi danzo dari atas dan langsung kebawah sambil mengatakan

"OMOTERENGE"

..dhuarrrr..

Serangan naruto pada danzo membuat kawah berukuran sedang dengan danzo sebagai titik tengah dengan kepala masuk ketanah yang menyisakan leher sampai kakinya dalam kondisi terbalik di permukaan tanah

Berbeda dengan kondisi naruto kini pun naruto telah menonaktifkan hanchimon tongkounya dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang parah.

Karena kini di sekujur badan naruto terdapat luka bakar dimana mana dan kini pula badan naruto juga tengah bergetar hebat karena efek samping penggunaan hanchimon tongkou gerbang keempat

Tapi naruto sedikit senang karena kini ia telah membunuh danzo sendirian di tangan nya dengan dua kombinasi taijutsu mematikan dengan kekuatan monster yaitu hanchimon tongkou

Di sela sela kesenangannya mengalahkan danzo kini naruto dikagetkan oleh suara yang berasal di belakangnya

"Sudah selesai kesenangannya uzumaki?"

Mata naruto kini langsung membulat mendengar suara itu yang ternyata adalah milik danzo yang berdiri dibelakang nya

"Ba...bagaimana kau ma-masih hidup"

kata naruto kaget karena harusnya danzo telah meninggal karena dua jurus mematikan tersebut yang di tambah hanchimon tongkou

Kekagetan naruto kini bertambah. Pasalnya saat kembali melihat ke kawah berukuran sedang tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat tubuh danzo disana

Melihat kekagetan naruto itu danzo langsung menjawab

"Itu karena jurus terlarang dari klan uchiha..izanagi. Yaitu jurus mengubah takdir diri sendiri Genjutsu terkuat pada diri sendiri yang membuat hal seperti kematian menjadi ilusi belakang walau dengan bayaran mata sharingan menjadi buta"

penjelasan panjang danzo tentang jurus izanagi dan menunjukan mata kanannya yang berubah menjadi putih

kini setelah penjelasan danzo selesai kini kembali dilanjutkan oleh danzo

"Karena aku tahu keadaan resiko hanchimo tongkou. Memang jurus berbahaya. Tetapi efeknya juga lumayan besar bagi sang pengguna... dan sekarang aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu"

Danzo kini mengambil kunai dari kantung ninjanya dan melapisinya dengan elemen angin yang membuatnya seperti pedang dan berlari kearah naruto

namun setelah beberapa langkah lagi membunuh naruto kini naruto telah menghilang

"Kau sangat mengganggu... lain kali aku tidak akan menyia-nyia kan kesempatan seperti tadi" kata danzo kepada dirinya sendiri

"Argggggfhhh"

teriak danzo secara tiba-tiba... sepertinya efek sharingan dan sel hokage yang di berikan orochimaru

Di tempat yang tidak diketahui

Setelah 2 hari kemarin naruto telah bertarung Dengan danzo yang di akhir pertarungan saat danzo ingin membunuh danzo dan dengan misterius naruto pun langsung...menghilang

Dan kini kita dapat melihat naruto tertidur di sebuah tempat tidur yang dilapisi futon didalam sebuah rumah berukuran sedang

Beberapa saat kemudian secara perlahan namun pasti terbukalah mata naruto yang menampilkan mata shapire indah milik naruto yang bagaikan lautan samudera yang tenang.

"Ughhh... Dimana aku?" Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut naruto ketika naruto mencoba menggerakkan badannya

"Sudah bangun kau rupanya Naruto"

Kata seseorang dengan ciri ciri warna rambut merah yang di beberapa tempat rambutnya sudah ada rambut berwarna yang memiliki panjang Sepinggang dan muka yang terlihat sudah tua dengan jenggot yang lumayan panjang sudah sepenuhnya berwarna putih

Naruto yang mendengar suara orang di sebelahnya langsung duduk di futon yang ia tiduri dan menengok ke arah kanan tempat ia mendengar suara itu dan melihat kakek tua yang duduk yang disebelahnya yang ternyata bernama arashi

"Harashii-jiji ?"

Tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa seseorang di sebelahnya adalah harashi

Orang yang telah menemukan Naruto saat di buang yondaime hokage saat ia berumur 3 tahun di reruntuhan uzushiogakure dan mengajarkan beberapa teknik ninja yang lumayan hebat

"Iya Naruto... ini aku"

Ucap Harashi membalas pertanyaan dari Naruto

"Ngomong-ngomong...dimana teman teman ku jiji"

Harashi tidak menjawab ia berjalan ke keluar kamar yang ditempati naruto dan beberapa saat kemudian ia memasuki kamar naruto dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan segar dan gelas yang berisi air minum

"Makan dulu Naruto ... Setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadamu"

kata kakek tua itu dan berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan naruto yang kini sangat rakus memakan makanannya

Beberapa saat kemudian karena naruto sudah dapat berjalan ia pun langsung keluar kamarnya membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat piring dan gelas yang tadi masih penuh dan sekarang habis bahkan sampai mengkilap

Ia pun kini berjalan Ke dapur yang berada di bagian belakang rumah berukuran sedang itu.

Ia pun mencuci piring dan gelas bekas ia makan tadi dan menjemurnya

Setelah selesai mencuci piring naruto pun langsung berjalan ke pintu yang berada di belakang rumah dan ketika keluar

terpampang lah pemandangan yang sangat indah yaitu hamparan rumput hijau yang indah dan air terjun yang tinggi

"Whoaaaaa... Indah sekali tempat ini"

kata naruto dengan sedikit teriak melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya dan setelah itu ia menghirup sebanyak banyaknya udara segar dan melepaskan nya dengan tenang

"Sebaiknya aku berlatih ringan" kata naruto dan mulai berlari ala ninja mengelilingi tempat itu

1 setengah jam kemudian

"Hahh..hahh...hahh.." Kini terlihatlah naruto yang ngos-ngosan di tengah rerumputan karena latihannya yang bisa di bilang keras itu

"Latihan mu keras juga yaa Naruto-kun.."

Tiba tiba ada suara yang terdengar feminin yang mungkin di tunjukkan ke naruto yang sedang tiduran di rerumputan

Naruto pun yang mendengar itu langsung duduk menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang ia dengar tadi dan melihat perempuan yang terlihat berumur seperti naruto dan mempunyai berambut merah indah sepunggung

"Lama tidak berjumpa sara..."

Kata naruto kepada sara dengan suara jelas terdengar bahwa Naruto berlatih cukup berat

Ia uzumaki sara... Cucu dari uzumaki harashi yang juga pernah bertemu Naruto saat ia masih kecil. Saat dewasa dan naruto jalan jalan keluar desa mereka juga beberapa bertemu

"Sepertinya kalian masih mengingat satu sama lain ternyata. Apa mungkin karena kalian dulu pernah mandi bersama?"

Kata jiraiya yang tiba tiba muncul di belakang mereka bersama harashi. Dengan kata kata seperti itu jelas berhasil membuat muka sara memerah

"Eroo-Sennin... lama tidak berjumpa... sepertinya kau merilis beberapa buku yang mungkin menarik"

kata Naruto menyambut orang yang juga sempat melatihnya sehingga ia menjadi lebih kuat

"Tentu saja menarik... siapa lagi yang akan membuat bayi menangis menjadi diam... hanya lah sang sennin legendaris ..jiraiya"

Deklarasi jiraiya dengan pose yang

Mungkin akan memecah batu patung hokage jika melihat pose jiraiya

"Sara-chan kau masuk rumah dulu. Ada yang mau aku dan jiraiya bicarakan dengan naruto "

kata harashi dan berjalan mendekati naruto serta menyuruh Sara memasuki rumah duluan

"Ha'i hara-jiji" kata Sara dan berjalan memasuki rumah berukuran sedang itu dan sekilas melihat ke arah mata naruto yang juga melihatnya

Setelah sara memasuki rumah harashi menoleh kearah naruto dan juga menoleh kepadanya

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan ?" Kata naruto pada harashi dan jiraiya yang berdiri didepannya

"Hanya sesuatu yang mungkin menarik"

kata harashi dengan raut muka serius dan nada yang serius pula

"Baiklah.. aku harap bukan hal yang mesum... Ayo ceritakan"

kata naruto sambil melirik jiraiya dan ia pun mempersiapkan telinganya agar dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan harashi dengan baik

"Jadi klan uzumaki dahulu adalah salah satu klan terkuat. Sebuah klan yang berada di suatu desa yang damai bernama uzushiogakure. Klan kita juga sangat kuat. Kita di berkahi kemampuan fuin yang sangat tinggi di dukung chakra yang sangat kuat serta umur panjang membuat klan kita terdengar oleh beberapa desa. Kita pun juga berteman dengan beberapa desa"

"Salah satunya desa konoha yang terbukti oleh lambang klan kita di punggung rompi chunin dan jounin konoha. Namun kekuatan Yang membantu menyegel beberapa biju didesa lain pun bukannya membawa pertemanan namun membawa bencana. Fuinjutsu kita yang kuat malah di takutkan oleh desa lain dan mulai memusuhi kita"

"Puncaknya saat klan kita dimusnahkan oleh 3 desa besar yaitu aliansi kiri-Iwa-Kumo dan tersisa hanya beberapa orang yang menyebar ke penjuru dunia dan salah satu nya aku dan sara"

kata harashi panjang dan lebar pada naruto yang hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan harashi

"Lalu apa yang ingin jiji dan Ero-sensei katakan"

kata Naruto yang terlihat kurang mengerti apa yang akan di maksud harashi katakan

"Karena kau telah keluar dari desa. Pasti banyak hunter-nin yang memburu dirimu. Kau pun pasti memiliki harga kepala yang tinggi"

"Lalu?"

"Kami berdua ingin mengajarkan uzumaki sennin kepada mu. Dan mau mungkin dapat menjaga dirimu"

kata harashi to the point. Dan benar saja hal ini membuat Naruto tertarik

"Dan kami pun ingin kau membuat keturunan uzumaki dengan beberapa perempuan dan tentunya aku buat buku dengan judul kebangkitan uzumaki "

kata jiraiya dengan nada mesum bagaikan membayangkan hal itu dapat terjadi. Dan mungkin ia akan langsung terkenal dengan julukan yang Naruto sering berikan yakni ero-sennin

"Kau saja membuat sendiri ero-sennin. Jika kau bisa membuat nya"

kata Naruto yang tentunya meledek ukuran dari kepunyaan jiraiya yang ternyata sedikit lebih kecil dari punya Naruto

"Omong-omong bagaimana jiji menyelamatkan ku?"

Kata naruto penasaran bagaimana ia dapat menyelamatkan Naruto

"Sebenarnya jiraiya lah yang menyelamatkan mu"

kata harashi dan jelas membuat jiraiya memasang pose sombong nya kepada naruto

FLASHBACK

"Sepertinya di sekitar sini terjadi

Pertarungan yang lumayan besar"

kata jiraiya kepada dirinya yang Kini tengah melakukan research untuk bukunya dan ia mendapati asap bakar yang lumayan besar dan tidak mungkin karena pembakaran hutan

Ia pun segera memakai baju dan dengan cepat berlari menuju area muncul nya asap tersebut

"Sialannn... itu Naruto. Dan siapa yang ia lawan?"

Kata jiraiya yang tengah melakukan analisis tentang keadaan yang sedang ia lihat

"Sudah selesai kesenangannya uzumaki?"

Jiraiya tahu jelas suara ini. Ini adalah suara dari danzo. Salah satu tetua desa yang berpikiran baik dengan cara licik

"Aku tidak menyangka ia akan haus akan kekuatan seperti ini"

Kata Jiraiya melihat sharigan di tangan danzo dan sel hokage

"Naruto sedang terdesak... aku harus cepat"

Jiraiya pun menghilang dari tempatnya dan mengambil tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dan langsung pergi ketempat harashi

END FLASHBACK

"Jadi begitu kau menyelamatkan ku. Terima kasih yaa Ero-sennin"

kata Naruto yang pertama kali berterimakasih kepada yang sennin super mesum itu mungkin karena ia di ledek

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana teman-teman ku?"

Tanya Naruto kepada jiraiya dan harashi yang sepertinya tahu keberadaan mereka berdua

"Mereka pergi ketempat ensui setelah beberapa hari menunggui engkau sadar Naruto. Dan si rambut nanas mengatakan akan kesini dalam 3 hari"

jawab harashi dan membuat Naruto lega bahwa mereka baik baik saja dan 3 hari lagi akan menemui naruto

"Huufft... untung mereka baik-baik saja. Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa

Kan Ero sennin pada pacar ku?"

"Tentu tidak Naruto... kalau melihat mungkin iya heheheh"

kata jiraiya yang mulai terlihat darah bercocoran dari hidung nya

"Sialan kau... Ero-Sennin..."

kata naruto dan mulai berdiri dan mengejar jiraiya yang telah lebih dulu menjauh dari harashi dan naruto

"Omong-omong Apakah kau ingin berlatih kekuatan uzumaki dengan ku?"

Kata kata itu langsung memasuki otak naruto dan menghentikan langkahnya mengejar jiraiya

Naruto pun langsung berbalik pada harashi dan berkata

"Benar kah? Baiklah aku akan berlatih senjutsu itu"

kata naruto dengan semangat karena menyangkut latihan dan melakukan penghajaran nya kepada jiraiya

"Baiklah... Jangan anggap mudah. Kita bukanlah belajar kekuatan ninja biasa namun kekuatan khusus klan uzumaki"

kata harashi sedikit menantang naruto dengan nada serius. Bahkan lebih serius saat berbicara sesuatu mesum

"Okeee. Ayo berlatih"

To be continue

Lumayan chapter ini pertarungannya mungkin ini ada pembelokan alur karena ada jiraiya di alur kali ini

Makasih untuk para Senpai dengan saran saran dan kritikan nya

Untuk saran tentang Minakushi mati masih saya akan pikirkan. Ada seru nya jika menma nya mati juga dan memberikan kyubi kepada Naruto. Dan mungkin jikalau minakushi mati

Jiraiya saya rasa tetap mendukung Naruto

Lalu shizuka ada kekuatan yang masi saya sembunyikan

Untuk sennin mode masih tetap yaaaa seperti kyubi mode dengan tampilan susano'o


End file.
